Eu Preciso Dizer que te amo!
by FeChanHXS
Summary: U.A. Shun e Hyoga Yaoi, juntamente com KamusxMilo, EsmeraldaxIkki!Hyoga é um estudante de medicina que em um trágico acidente encontra com um jovem, os dois se apaixonam perdidamente, mas terão que enfrentar muitos desafios! Pra quem curtiu a fic Medo!
1. Tóquio

Siguinti!!! Nem, Shun, nem Hyoga, nem nenhum dos cavaleiros me pertencem... Que peninha!!! Bom, eles são do tio kurumada e isto é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos!

Notas da autora: Segundo conselhos da Alkimedes: "ANTES DE COMEÇAR E LER TENHA EM MÃOS UMA CAIXINHA DE LENÇOS. VC IRÁ PRECISAR"

Fic dedicada a todos que compreendem a arte de amar!

_**DESTINO**_

Tóquio, amada Tókio, cidade onde tudo é tecnologia, arte, cultura, dinheiro, emoção! Cidade que nos mostra o futuro, o ensino, nos mostra a educação. Creio ser impossível alguém ter tempo e paciência de admirar todas as belezas que Tóquio tem a nos oferecer, certo? Errado!

Do alto de um luxuoso edifício, um jovem de cabelos e lindos olhos verdes observava a tudo, parado no tempo, como se estivesse hipnotizado! Costumava ficar assim por minutos, horas, sem se importar com nada!

- Shun, seu pai ligou e quer saber se você se esqueceu que combinou de se encontrar com ele no escritório hoje!

- Hã? Ah, desculpe Mama, estou tão distraído... Esqueci completamente, desculpe!

- Meu filhinho, sabe que não tem que pedir desculpas, além do mais eu disse a ele que você estava muito ocupado verificando a listagem das faculdades que ele lhe entregou hoje.

Dizendo isso, Mama e Shun fizeram uma careta de nojo um para o outro.

- Por que é tão difícil de ele entender? Será que eu nunca vou fazer o que eu quero? Será que esse mundo é só dinheiro e ambição?

O garoto dizia com tanto sentimento e convicção que seria capaz de emocionar e fazer chorar a mais dura das pedras!

- Lindo, não faça a velha mama chorar, eu sei que existe sempre uma esperança e você será muito feliz, pode acreditar em minhas palavras? O mundo às vezes nos faz sofrer por puro aprendizado!

- Ah Mama, como eu te amo!

Abraçaram-se e trocaram olhares confidentes que só eles sabiam fazer. Kazu, na verdade, era a babá que sempre cuidou de Shun desde que ele nasceu. Sua mãe havia morrido no parto e o pai estava muito abalado com os acontecimentos e Mama como era carinhosamente chamada por Shun, amava demais o garoto como se fosse a sua mãe verdadeira e seria capaz de dar a vida por ele. Somente ela conhecia todos os sonhos e desejos do garoto, era ela quem o consolava, ajudava e dava atenção, pois o pai era muito fechado e queria que Shun fosse uma réplica dele.

Tomou um banho, vestiu uma camiseta pólo de manga curta branca e calça jeans de um azul muito escuro e desceu correndo, não antes de pegar a chave do carro, dar um beijo em mama e se retirar.

Enquanto estava para entrar no elevador, uma jovem muito bonita, loira de olhos azuis chegava afobada, fazendo com que Shun segurasse a porta:

- Ah, oi, er, Shun, tudo bem?- Disse corando quase que por completo.

- Sim, June tudo bem, e você? – O garoto dizia com um enorme sorriso no rosto, quando ele sorria daquela maneira, June e todas as outras garotas do edifício paravam até de respirar, tamanha a beleza que ele exalava!

- Er, ótima! – Disse saindo "forçadamente" do transe.- Eu, eu, estava pensando, será que você não queria me fazer companhia e comer um lanche comigo? Eu não queria ir sozinha...

- Nossa June, eu adoraria, mas estou indo ao escritório do meu pai, ele quer resolver certas "pendências" comigo! Mas quem sabe um outro dia? Ou melhor, eu te deixo lá, e você aproveita o lanche por mim, que tal?

- Ah, pode ser, mas ta combinado e anotado, você ainda vai ter que tomar um lanche comigo!

- Lógico que sim, June, só que não hoje, desculpe!

Desceram na garagem e Shun desativou o alarme de um bonito Honda Civic, último modelo de cor Prata, June estava adorando tudo aquilo.

"Rs, eu quero só ver a cara das garotas quando eu contar que o Shun me deu carona, vão morrer de inveja"

Shun abriu a porta da frente para a garota entrar seguido de um gesto de cavaleiro, que fez o dois rirem muito.

- June! Não esquece de por o cinto, hoje em dia está tudo uma loucura e é super perigoso andar sem cinto de segurança.

Deu a partida e saiu dirigindo pela avenida, Shun havia ganhado o carro de presente do seu pai, por saber que o filho era responsável e que saberia guia-lo muito bem, o que ele fazia com certeza, sempre respeitando os sinais e regras de trânsito. Quanto ao seu irmão mais velho, este, havia ganhado um Mitsubishi, mas não por ser cuidadoso e sim por ter se formado no que o pai queria e quando o pai quis.

Chegando ao Centro Comercial de Tóquio, Shun deixou June na Mr. Burguers, a preferida dos jovens e seguiu caminho até o edifício The Law, que o seu pai presidia.

- Bom dia Annita, meu pai ou meu irmão?

- Bom dia, Sr. Amamiya, o Sr. Ikki está no escritório dele e o seu pai está terminando uma reunião.

- E como está a fera? – Disse se aproximando da garota e fazendo esta perder totalmente a compostura.

- Er, bem, ui, está até feliz, o Sr, Ikki ganhou uma causa que há muito tempo era do interesse dele.

- Bom, hoje estou vendo que é o meu dia de sorte, obrigada Annita, vou ver o meu irmão!

Foi seguido pelos olhos da secretária que o devoraram até que sumisse de sua vista!

Toc, toc.

- Sim?

- Sou eu irmão!

- Entre Shun!

- Irmão! – Saiu correndo e deu um enorme abraço em seu querido irmão que há tanto não via!

Ikki era o irmão mais velho de Shun, quase não se viam, pois o irmão trabalhava e se divertia demais, sobrando pouco tempo para a família, sem falar quando nas férias e feriados prolongados este viajava sem deixar notícias por dias! Conviveram a infância quase inteira juntos até que o Sr. Kanon resolveu manda-lo para estudar no exterior. Ele fez tudo o que o pai queria, conseguiu entrar em uma das melhores faculdades do exterior, se graduou em Direito nos Estados Unidos pela Yale, e quando retornou um homem formado, muitas atitudes haviam mudado e podia se dizer que Ikki perdeu o gosto pela vida, pelos seus sonhos. Demonstrava-se duro, menos diante de Shun, pois ao ver o irmão perdia toda a sua postura séria e era só atenção ao caçula.

- Sente-se Shun! Queria muito falar com você!

Shun se esparramou na cadeira do escritório do irmão que contava com mais duas cadeiras, uma de Ikki e mais uma para acompanhante. A sala era luxuosamente decorada em alto requinte, continha uma mesa de vidro enorme com detalhes em preto, uma ampla janela da qual se via toda a paisagem turbulenta que era Tóquio, e atrás da mesa, uma enorme prateleira repleta de livros de Direito.

- Diga irmão, a última vez que nos falamos foi a tanto tempo, não? Como está?

- Oras, Shun, como estou? Estou ótimo, mas e você, se decidiu? Colocou a cabeça no lugar? Pensou a respeito?

- Fiquei sabendo que ganhou a causa do Sr. Stroski, estou muito feliz por você!

- Não desconverse garoto, estou falando de você! -Foi por trás do garoto e abraçou seu pescoço com seus braços.

- Ah, não tenho do que reclamar, a vida anda... Bem... Ela está... Hum, Ótima, por que não estaria?

- Porque simplesmente o papai quer lhe mandar para o exterior, para você poder se formar um ótimo advogado e ganhar uma sala aqui.

- Bem, ele me deu sim um monte de papelada de faculdades para eu escolher, mas estou fazendo o possível para tardar a decisão dele. Ele está me cercando, todo dia a mesma pergunta, as mesmas opiniões! Mas ele nunca perguntou a minha opinião, o meu sonho, Ikki, papai não me conhece, ele não sabe nem os meus sonhos!

Uma lágrima começou a brotar dos lindos olhos e Ikki mais que depressa a recolheu, confortando mais ainda o irmão assustado.

- Sabe Shun, no começo, quando fui mandado para o E.U.A, eu fiquei muito revoltado, triste, mas agora, estou bem, faço o possível para que papai fique orgulhoso de mim, mas você Shun, é a paixão dele, mesmo que ele não demonstre. E além do mais, foi muito bom o tempo que eu passei no exterior, aprendi e vi muitas coisas, mas já voltei, estou de volta e fazendo o que eu aprendi!

- Mas não o que você gosta, certo?

Um brilho de emoção passou pelos seus olhos:

Ikki desde pequeno nutria verdadeira paixão por artes marciais, amava os movimentos, os golpes, e pelo seu porte daria um ótimo profissional. Porém seu pai, sempre manteve, ele e Shun em outros esportes que não tinha afinidades. Faziam Esgrima, Vôlei, Tiro, Tênis, mas nada que pudesse machuca-los gravemente, sem nenhuma ação, sem nenhum hematoma. Seu sonho era aprender as Artes Marciais e leva-las ao Mundo, mostrando a todos e ensinando ás crianças. Mas o destino teve outros planos para ele. Apesar de ter se formado em Yale, nunca foi bom o bastante para o seu pai, que vivia dizendo que se ele fosse bom realmente teria conseguido passar em Harvard, a melhor universidade, e que inclusive ele havia se formado. Mas não que Ikki não tivesse capacidade, mas sim pelo fato de não estar fazendo o que queria não se esforçou em nada para passar na Universidade e foi rejeitado. Seu pai esbravejou com a notícia e ameaçou deixa-lo sem mesada e sem passagem de volta ao Japão caso tivesse recusa de mais alguma Universidade. Então, conseguiu entrar em Yale, se tornando o melhor aluno de sua sala.

- Bom Shun, vamos deixar o passado como está, enterrado!

- Sei, e a Esmeralda? To com saudades dela!

- Ah, Shun, nem vai acontecer nada, não quero me amarrar.

- Você diz isso há três anos!

E os dois se acabaram de rir!

Esmeralda era a ficante-namorada de Ikki, um não assumia o outro. Ikki era muito bonito, os cabelos azuis na nuca, mais curto do que o do irmão, um porte de príncipe e um par de olhos azul escuro que encantava a todas as garotas. Quanto a Esmeralda, era linda também, e sabia disso, tanto que se usava de sua beleza para ter aos seus pés homens dos mais diferentes níveis sociais, quer dizer, quando digo diferentes níveis sociais, faço menção aos Ricos Riquíssimos e Podres de ricos! Mas quando um via o outro, a paixão era avassaladora. Na verdade, os dois se amavam, mas nenhum assumia.

Neste momento de descontração entre os irmãos, adentra um homem sério, imponente, vestido impecavelmente e com um semblante assustador.

- Pai, como está, que saudades!

Shun abraçou o pai que se emocionou com as palavras do filho, mas logo se esquivou do abraço fazendo o filho se entristecer profundamente. Ikki, que notou o ocorrido, apenas abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o sofrimento do irmão.

- Shun, você por um acaso, se esqueceu que eu disse que queria você aqui as 15:00 e não as 16:30? Eu tive tempo até de emendar uma reunião por conta do seu atraso!

- Desculpe-me pai, eu esqueci, fiquei estudando e perdi a hora – Mentiu o garoto.

- Que seja, vamos a minha sala, quero conversar pessoalmente com você. E quanto a você Dr. Ikki, quero ver mais convicção em suas palavras. Quase perdemos o caso do Sr. Stroski novamente.

- Mas pai, eu ganhei a causa! Isso não é o suficiente?

- Não fez mais do que a sua obrigação, creio que em Harvard teriam lhe ensinado a fazer um verdadeiro discurso.

Fechou a porta levando consigo o caçula, do lado de dentro, na sala agora escura, lágrimas escorriam por entre os olhos azuis marinhos.

Adentraram por um corredor e entraram em uma sala que deveria ter pelo menos o dobro do tamanho da sala de Ikki. Kanon sentou, fazendo um gesto para o filho se sentar e começou a analisá-lo.

- Você é muito bonito sabia? Me lembra a sua mãe! E como! Sempre que te olho, vejo os olhos dela!

Um brilho de emoção passou pelos olhos de Shun, mas não deixou que o seu pai reparasse, ele odiava demonstrações de emoção, embora o fizesse sempre que ficava ao lado do filho mais novo.

- Eu sei papai, amo demais a mamãe, apesar de não a ter conhecido, a Mama me conta muitas coisas sobre ela.

- Sim, mas vamos ao que interessa! Se decidiu sobre o que fazer?

- Na verdade, estava analisando melhor o material que o Sr. me deu, mas ainda não me decidi por nenhuma.

- Podemos começar por Stanford, é uma ótima faculdade, a primeira na Inglaterra, mas sei que tem potencial para a melhor faculdade atualmente, e

- Eu sei, pai, Harvard. – Se levantou indo até a janela e olhando calmamente para a avenida movimentada de Tóquio.

- Se sabe, então quer dizer que já se decidiu, vou mandar ver instalações, não o quero em qualquer quartinho!

Shun nem se virou para encará-lo, por um momento, a avenida estava muito mais interessante.

- Shun, será que eu tenho que lhe dizer novamente o quanto é importante a geração Amamiya? Todos os clientes nos querem para defendê-los, pois somos bons, há séculos. É a tradição da família!

- Advogados mentem papai. Jamais conseguiria mentir para alguém em benefício próprio meu.

- Você foi criado com tudo, com o maior luxo e conforto que o príncipe mais rico jamais teve e mesmo assim é ingrato! Você sempre tirou as melhores notas, irá desperdiçar o seu talento em que? Está no nosso sangue Shun!

- Existe muito mais do que dinheiro na vida, pode ter certeza!

- Bom, você irá para Harvard mesmo que seja a força e não tente me contrariar!

- Alguma vez eu o fiz?

O olhar era vazio, frio, ele estava triste por dentro, queria ser mais do que um advogado, queria levar alegria a todos, satisfação, amizade. Seu maior sonho era fazer arquitetura, se encantava com decoração, projetos, mas se o pai soubesse enfartaria!

- Bom, eu vou para casa, não vai adiantar eu tentar falar com o senhor mesmo!

- Aonde você pensa que vai mocinho? Não saia daí!

Era tarde, o garoto já havia abandonado o edifício e se caminhava para o carro que estava parado em frente ao prédio e pensava em tudo o que foi dito. Como um pai podia obrigar um filho a ser o que ele queria? Viver atrás de uma máscara, assim como o seu irmão. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto e ele as deixava rolar, sem medo, somente dor, agonia!

Não viu quando ao abrir a porta para entrar no carro um motorista veio e o atingiu em cheio o jogando longe.

Sentiu a aflição, sentiu o cheiro de morte. Pessoas o rodeavam e ele não queria resistir, não queria mais ficar neste mundo, estava indo de encontro a sua mãe em uma viagem sem volta!

Viu Annita, seu pai, um Ikki desesperado que chorava copiosamente no corpo ensangüentado do irmão! Mas não tinha mais coragem, não tinha mais vida. Haviam tirado a sua há muito tempo.

Fitou todos e então desistiu da vida, seus belos olhos verdes fecharam-se quem sabe eternamente, mas não antes de ouvir um grito de desespero sair dos pulmões do seu irmão!

-SHUN!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ME DEIXE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continua

Hahahahaha, mó suspense néh!!!!

Siguinti, monte de beijos para todos que me deixaram rewies da minha fic Medo, Felipe, Dani, e todos os outros, fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostaram, bom, esta é uma U.A. com Yaoi de Shun e Hyoga, que será postada sempre de dois em dois capítulos. Só pra matar todo mundo do coração já estou com 6 prontas, mas, vou pondo por semana, assim aumenta a espectativa. Mas podem ter certeza de algo, vocês ainda vão chorar muito!!!!!!!! E um final feliz nem sempre é do jeito que a gente gostaria, mas, ainda é feliz!!!

Deixem rewies, ou


	2. Eu preciso de você!

Siguinti!!! Nem, Shun, nem Hyoga, nem nenhum dos cavaleiros me pertencem... Que peninha!!! Bom, eles são do tio kurumada e isto é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos!

_**EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!**_

-CORRE, VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO, A RESPIRAÇÃO ESTÁ MUITO LENTA!

-DUAS DOSES DE EPINEFRINA AGORA!

- HISTÓRICO DO PACIENTE, RÁPIDO!

- GAROTO DE 18 ANOS, DEU ENTRADA VÍTIMA DE ATROPELAMENTO, APÓS DISCUSSÃO COM GENITOR. FORAM FEITAS MASSAGENS CARDÍACAS E TRAZIDO PARA CÁ! A RESPIRAÇÃO ESTÁ ALTERADA E QUASE SEM PULSO!

- SALA 3 LIVRE, LEVEM-NO AGORA!

- A RESPIRAÇÃO ESTÁ LENTA, KIT DE ENTUBAÇÃO!

- LÂMINA 15, PODE ENTUBAR!

- DROGA, O PESCOÇO DELE É MUITO ESTREITO! AI, ENTREI!

- TAQUICARDIA! ELE ESTÁ TENDO ATAQUE!

- DESFIBRILADOR!

- ESTOU PEGANDO!

- CARREGANDO, SE AFASTEM!

- QUANTO VOCÊ DEU?

- CARGA DE 150.

- MASSAGEM AGORA!

- QUERO MAIS UMA CARGA!

- CARREGANDO, SE AFASTEM!

- MASSAGEM!

- DÊ MAIS UMA!

- DR. KAMUS, JÁ DEMOS MAIS UMA DE 200.

- EU QUERO MAIS UMA!

- CARREGANDO CARGA DE TREZENTOS, SE AFASTEM!

- MASSAGEM! MAIS UMA DOSE DE EPINEFRINA!

- E ENTÃO DR. MILO?

- POSSO SENTIR O PULSO, ESTÁ NORMALIZANDO!

- CERTO, MANTENHA ENTUBADO E SIGA A MEDICAÇÃO, ACREDITO QUE NÃO TEREMOS MAIORES PROBLEMAS!

- ÓTIMO TRABALHO DR. KAMUS!

- OBRIGADA DR. MILO, SEM A SUA AJUDA NÃO TERIA CONSEGUIDO!

- VOU FALAR COM OS FAMILIARES, SEI QUE NÃO GOSTA DESTA PARTE!

- OBRIGADA DR. MILO!

No corredor, um silêncio mortal se fazia entre todos. Ikki andava de um lado para o outro seguido pelos olhares de um Kanon muito preocupado e de certa forma ressentido. A sua discussão com o caçula havia causado tudo isso. O silêncio foi quebrado pelas passadas de um homem com jaleco indo em direção aos familiares.

- Boa noite, vim dar boas notícias. O paciente está se recuperando, irá ficar bom!

- Oh, doutor, obrigada mesmo! Não sei como lhe agradecer! – As lágrimas eram visíveis no rosto do irmão protetor!

- Não precisa me agradecer, apenas estou cumprindo com o meu dever de médico!

- Bom, se já está tudo resolvido, eu tenho que voltar ao escritório, tenho trabalho a fazer! – Se levantou Kanon com certo ar de ironia!

- Você não vai fazer isso, vai largar o Shun sozinho? – Ikki enfrentava o pai furiosamente!

- Ele não vai ficar sozinho, tem você e toda a equipe dos melhores médicos que eu acionei assim que aconteceu o acidente. Além do mais, não sou médico e pelo que me consta, Shun está descansando, sendo assim, eu só atrapalharia e minha agonia só se tornaria mais visível. Pelo menos no escritório eu tenho com o que me ocupar para não pensar em besteiras! – Kanon falava com calma e tranqüilidade fazendo com que Ikki refletisse sobre as atitudes do pai e acabasse por concordar.

- Tudo bem pai, eu também irei ficar mais um pouco para ver se ele acorda e irei em seguida para o escritório!

- Não é necessário, fique com o seu irmão e quando quiser descansar vá para casa, eu mesmo só voltarei ao escritório para dar notícias a todos, pois ficaram muito preocupados e irei em seguida para casa também!

- Obrigada pai, ficarei até que ele acorde!

Kanon fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e passou a sua mão pelos cabelos de Ikki, este foi o seu gesto de consolo ao filho, afinal ele não era de demonstrar sentimentos a ninguém! Mas saindo do Hospital, se dirigiu a igreja e ficou por horas a chorar e agradecer a Deus por seu menino ter sobrevivido.

Assim que o Dr. Milo se retirou para falar com os familiares, Kamus ficou a observar o garoto que estava deitado na cama a sua frente e não pôde deixar de ficar preocupado... Será que o garoto escaparia? Enquanto o paciente não acordasse, por mais que o seu coração estivesse batendo, não tinha certeza de nada. E se ele não acordasse, se emendasse em um coma profundo? Ao pegar o histórico do paciente, viu que este havia brigado com o seu familiar e se pôs a pensar na quantidade de pacientes que após discussões e desilusões se entregavam a morte de espírito. E ficou realmente preocupado! Não viu que era observado por um par de olhos azuis claros da cor do céu muito profundos que o olhavam com grande alegria.

- Hyoga!

- Padrinho! – O garoto correu a abraçar o médico, que retribuiu o carinho com um outro abraço mais forte ainda!

- Cheguei tarde? Bom, mas vejo que se virou bem sem mim! – Brincava o garoto com o Padrinho.

- Rs, nada com que se preocupar, coisas de médico!

- O que aconteceu com ele, Padrinho? Ele deve ter a minha idade...

- Foi um acidente muito trágico em que eu espero que ele se recupere, mas vamos falar de você! Como foi o cursinho?

- Ah, o Sr. sabe muito bem que eu só o faço pela teoria, eu gosto mesmo é daqui!

- Sei, mas se você não for bem na prova de conhecimentos gerais, como irá se dar bem na de conhecimentos específicos?

- Hum, aí você terá que me dar aulas de conhecimentos gerais também, afinal eu não tenho culpa se só consigo aprender com o senhor!

- Engraçadinho, eu vou pegar uns livros que separei para você e já vamos começar, mas por enquanto não saia daqui!

- Tudo bem, e se alguém precisar de você, pó deixar que eu o substituo!

- Hyoga!!! Não saia daqui e não me tire do sério hoje! – Deu um pequeno murrinho no braço do garoto, que riu com a atitude do médico.

Quando Kamu se retirou, Hyoga olhou novamente para o garoto que estava no leito e se aproximou dele. Com imensa ternura começou a fita-lo e brincar com os seus cabelos.

- O que será que aconteceu com você? Sabia que está deixando o meu padrinho preocupado? Acorda logo, por favor! Não deixe a sua vida ir embora tão fácil! Aproximou-se e pegou a mão ferida por agulhas do garoto e a aninhou entra as suas próprias mãos. Estava gelada, fria, como que se ele estivesse morto.

Nesse momento, Kamus entra na sala e começa a observar o afilhado e a cena que estava acontecendo. Balançou a cabeça e se pôs a pensar que sem dúvida nenhuma, o garoto havia nascido para ser médico.

- Ei, Hyoga! – Chamou baixinho para não assustar o afilhado. - Vamos? Ele tem que descansar agora!

- Padrinho? Ele não vai acordar, não é mesmo?

- Não me pergunte o que eu não sei lhe responder Hyoga, eu simplesmente não sei! Mas agora vamos!

- Sim, só um momento. – Soltou as mãos de Shun e pegou de dentro da sua camisa um rosário dourado e pendurou na cabeceira do leito, em seguida, fez o sinal da Santíssima Trindade em Shun. – Que Deus lhe proteja e o guie!

Kamus enxugou os olhos vermelhos e chamou novamente o afilhado, que saiu silenciosamente do quarto, mas não antes de prometer ao paciente que voltaria para vê-lo.

Hyoga era um rapaz de 19 anos, muito bonito, os longos cabelos loiros escorriam pelos ombros, encantava a todos com o seu jeito educado e sincero. Seu maior sonho era ser um médico, mas era de família de classe média e morava com a mãe Natássia que era divorciada e cuidava de tudo o que o filho precisasse. Trabalhava como corretora e não possuía condições para bancar uma faculdade de medicina. Kamus então, um amigo da família que foi nomeado como Padrinho de Hyoga e vendo que o pai não se manifestava em ajudá-lo, se responsabilizou por cuidar dos estudos do garoto que tanto adorava. Além de bancar o Cursinho preparatório e ministrar aulas práticas no Hospital, ele ainda havia prometido ao afilhado que bancaria a sua faculdade e moradia, já que Natassia não podia arcar com tantas despesas.

Columbia sempre foi a sua meta principal, e o garoto não poupava esforços para conseguir o que queria! Ver pacientes todos os dias, conversar com eles, cuidar da alimentação e distração deles era o que Hyoga mais gostava de fazer. Adorava ficar horas conversando com velhas senhoras que contavam histórias fascinantes a ele que ouvia tudo maravilhado. Apesar de Kamus jamais deixar que ele desse medicações ou qualquer outro tipo de cuidado aos pacientes, Hyoga era muito querido por todos e a sua ajuda era muito grande, pois os pacientes ficavam mais receptivos ao tratamento. Tanto que o psicólogo do Hospital vivia brincando com o garoto, dizendo que Hyoga estava querendo roubar o seu lugar, afinal. Os pacientes gostavam mais dele do que do psicólogo!

No dia seguinte, Kamus adentrou o quarto de Shun e começou a verificar os sinais vitais, pressão, respiração, tudo estava normal, então, por que não acordava?

- Vamos garoto, não se entregue desta maneira! – Kamus o olhava com mais preocupação do que no dia anterior.

- Dr. Kamus? Está tudo bem?

- Não Milo, veja, não acordou desde ontem! Eu pedi a uma enfermeira que o vistoriasse a noite inteira e não abriu os olhos uma única vez!

Milo pegou o pulso e auscultou os seus batimentos. Tudo estava normal!

- Não entendo Kamus, a medicação não tinha um sedativo assim tão forte. Já era para ele no máximo ter aberto os olhos!

- Eu acho melhor falarmos com os familiares. O irmão dele está aí desde ontem á noite.

- Eu vou falar com ele. Mas será que aconteceu mesmo?

- Não tenho mais dúvidas. Ele entrou em coma!

Os médicos se olharam e um pesar muito grande tomou conta daquele quarto, o garoto tinha tudo estabilizado, menos uma coisa: A vontade de Viver!

Milo se dirigiu até o corredor aonde um atônito Ikki que mal havia dormido se levantou cercando o médico.

- E então Doutor, já posso ir vê-lo?

- Ikki, precisamos conversar!

E então Milo contou tudo a Ikki, que apoiava a cabeça baixa entre as suas mãos e tampava parcialmente as orelhas, na tentativa de omitir aquilo que acontecia. Não podia ser verdade, o seu irmãozinho não poderia estar partindo. Não ele!

Enquanto Milo consolava Ikki lhe dizendo que poderia ser passageiro ou que eles poderiam estar errados, uma hipótese pouco provável, um garoto loiro entra correndo pelo Hospital e indo direto ao quarto onde Shun dormia.

Chegando ao quarto viu o sol batendo no rosto de Shun, tornando-o tão belo quanto qualquer outra coisa que ele já havia visto. Porém o garoto continuava desacordado, e Hyoga já havia visto cenas como essa diversas vezes. Ele estava se entregando. Hyoga sentiu que deveria fazer algo. Era mais forte que ele, estava a mando do seu bondoso coração!

- Ei amigo, está na hora de você acordar, tem um belo sol lá fora e acredito que você não iria querer perder por nada.

Hyoga falava com tanta paixão e convicção que quem passasse podia jurar que o garoto era louco, estava conversando com um paciente em coma. Mas não era isso que acontecia...

No subconsciente de Shun, um espírito adormecido se recusava a acordar. Ele não queria mais nada. Não respirava, não abria os olhos, não queria voltar ao Mundo de maldades e tragédias que havia conhecido, queria fugir de tudo.

- Existe um Mundo maravilhoso sabia? E você está perdendo por besteira, por manha. Acorda logo. Tem tantas coisas belas para se ver...

Shun apesar de tentar se isolar de tudo e morrer em paz, não conseguia. Seu espírito estava sendo puxado, acordado a força. Pois no meio de tanta escuridão em que ele estava dormente, uma voz de luz e esperança o incomodava.

- Volta pra gente, você precisa, por seus familiares, seus amigos, pelos que tanto te adoram! Você deve voltar!

Agora a voz se tornava mais forte quase que ensurdecedora, era tudo verdade, estava sendo mesquinho e egoísta. E todas as pessoas que precisavam dele? E os seus familiares? E o seu irmão?

- Eu não sei por que, mas sinto que você é fundamental para tantos, que precisam da sua palavra, da sua doação. Deixa eu te ajudar!

Shun não conseguia mais fugir daquela voz, aquilo estava o incomodando era verdade, mas... Quanto calor, quanta energia! Ele queria ajudar tantas pessoas, queria se doar, queria ser feliz...

- Deixa eu te mostrar o Mundo!

Agora o seu coração acelerava e ele achava que ia morrer a qualquer momento, mas na verdade, ele estava voltando a acordar.

- Porque apesar de não o conhecer totalmente...

Estava insuportável se manter inerte, tinha que acordar, agora era ele quem vencia as resistências que o impediam de voltar à vida.

- ...Eu preciso de você!

E com um súbito respiro, sentiu o seu corpo dolorido se movimentar. Ele estava de volta, estava vivo. O dono daquela voz o havia salvado e agora fazia um tremendo esforço para abrir os cansados olhos. E ele os abriu, calmamente, docemente, como se estivesse voltando de um sonho, como se no momento da morte em que cairia no precipício, uma mão o puxasse.

Estava vivo novamente!

Continua


	3. Uma nova amizade!

_**Saint Seiya não me pertencem, que peninha, ele são do tio Kurumada!**_

_**UMA NOVA AMIZADE.**_

Abriu os olhos lentamente e começou a olhar em volta numa tentativa frustrada de reconhecer o local em que se encontrava, até que reconheceu que estava em uma cama de hospital, então se lembrou de tudo, da ida ao escritório, da briga, do acidente... Olhou mais adiante e avistou a janela, a claridade batia em seu rosto e uma voz se fez presente:

- Olha só quem resolveu acordar!

Shun observava o garoto loiro atônito, tentando imaginar o porque de ele estar falando como se o conhecesse.

- Me desculpe não me apresentei, meu nome é Hyoga Yukida, o seu eu já sei. Você escapou de uma boa hein? Apesar de tudo o que passou, quase não está ferido...

Era verdade, Shun havia dado muita sorte, estava com o braço direito quebrado e uma torção no tornozelo, além disso, somente escoriações e um corte um pouco mais profundo na lateral da testa. Mas a aparência apesar de tudo continuava serena podendo ser comparada a beleza dos anjos. E Hyoga percebeu isso logo que o menino abriu os olhos e a sua curiosidade foi extinta. Havia visto o garoto dormindo e ele era lindo, mas Hyoga ficava a imaginar como seriam os olhos, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar verdes tão vivos quanto qualquer outro que já havia visto e eles eram lindos, continham pureza em todos os seus pigmentos. Era de se hipnotizar!

- Vai ficar me olhando até quando? –Shun quebrou a concentração de Hyoga sobre si.

- Hum, me desculpe. É que eu nunca vi olhos como os seus! – Se arrependeu na hora do que disse, pois o outro fez uma cara de desconfiado.

- Não tem do que se desculpar, estou acostumado com essas coisas, papai vive me dizendo que eu tenho os olhos da minha mãe, por isso evita me encarar, ele diz que é doloroso.

- Eu sinto muito, também pareço muito a minha mãe, eu moro com ela e o meu padrinho foi um dos médicos que cuidou de você. – Hyoga agora vendo que o outro abriu espaço para um diálogo com ele, se dirige até a cama puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao seu lado.

- Ficamos preocupados com você, não acordava.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Há dois dias que você não acorda. Na verdade, desde que deu entrada a este hospital, ficaram tentando-te ressuscitar e estabilizar durante quase a noite inteira. Aí no dia seguinte te colocaram aqui, mas você só foi acordar hoje.

- Há, isso explica o meu corpo doendo! – Shun e Hyoga riram.

- SHUN!!!!

- IKKI!!!!!

- Meu irmão, não faça mais isso comigo! – Ikki abraçava-se ao irmão e chorava copiosamente.

- Irmão, me desculpe, fui desatento! – Shun tentava da maneira que podia demonstrar ao irmão que ele estava bem agora.

- Eles disseram que você, que você... Eu achava que nunca mais iria ver você!

- Não diga besteiras, eu estou aqui não estou? Agora enxugue essas lágrimas e me deixe ver um sorriso, quero você bem! – Ikki abriu um sorriso forçado após enxugar as lágrimas e voltou novamente a abraçar o irmão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após este dia Shun foi se recuperando lentamente com a ajuda do Dr. Milo e do Dr. Kamus que sempre estavam prontos a auxiliá-lo. Até o pai Kanon, tirou uns dias de licença do serviço (quer dizer, vivia com o celular na mão gritando com quem quer que fosse caso o serviço atrasasse um único dia) para ficar ao lado do filho, mas quem era companhia constante do garoto era Hyoga que voltava o mais rápido possível do cursinho para ficar junto do novo amigo, e as tardes passavam muito mais rápido para Shun, que estava adorando ficar conversando com Hyoga, ele era tão vivo, tão enérgico, diferente de tudo que ele já havia visto.

Após duas semanas Shun foi liberado e Ikki foi junto com Esmeralda buscá-lo no Hospital. Ele continuava com o braço engessado mas voltaria ao normal em mais um mês.

- Esmeralda!!!!! Quanto tempo, como está!

- Shunzinho lindo!!!!!

A garota beijava e abraçava tanto Shun que Ikki, não aguentando mais, entreveio.

- Ei, vamos parar com isso, ele ainda precisa descansar, vamos levar ele para casa senão papai vai me ligar daqui a pouco querendo saber por que eu ainda não voltei do Hospital. Estou cheio de serviço! A Esmeralda vai levar a gente pra casa, to sem carro, hoje é dia de revisão e como o papai não me libera mais nenhum carro por medo que eu faça algo... Ela ficou sabendo do que aconteceu com você e combinou comigo de vir te buscar.

- Tudo bem garoto stress, vambora!!! - Esmeralda adorava debochar de Ikki que por sua vez, fez uma cara de irritação visível para todos!

- Ah, Ikkizinho, num fica bravinho não, você sabe que eu te adoro! - Dizendo isso, Esmeralda se virou e beijou-o no rosto, deixando Ikki totalmente vermelho escarlate.

- Esmeralda, aqui não!

- Ué, mas ontem você não reclamou, nem antes de ontem e nem semana passada! Não sei por que fica irritado quando eu me aproximo, eu sou só a sua pegada? Rs, se eu não te conhecesse a tanto tempo juro que ficaria ofendida, mas eu te perdôo!

Deu mais um beijo no rosto do garoto que agora fervilhava! Esmeralda e Ikki eram um caso sem igual, um não se declarava para o outro e ficavam no eterno fico-não-fico. Esmeralda adorava azucrinar e provocar Ikki, que por sua vez, não resistia ao charme da garota.

- Vamos Shunzinho? Aposto que está muito cansado de ficar aqui, não que vá ser diferente em sua casa, você vai continuar em repouso absoluto!!! Mas lá pelo menos a televisão é melhor!

Shun abriu os olhos pasmo com as palavras da garota, que fez Ikki rir do comentário e da cara do irmão. Nisso, um loiro afobado vinha correndo em direção á Shun.

- SHUN, SHUN, ME ESPERA!!!

- Hyoga, olá! Recebi alta!

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. - A decepção era visível no rosto de Hyoga, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas você vai vir me visitar não é? - Shun concertou a mancada, estava tão eufórico para ir para sua casa, que não mediu o entusiasmo e achou que o loiro havia se ofendido, afinal foi ele quem fez companhia ao garoto durante a sua estadia lá.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor! - Ikki disse percebendo o clima pesado que havia ficado. - Porque não vai conosco até a nossa casa? Tenho que voltar a trabalhar e apesar de ter criados para cuidar do Shun, ele ficaria bem melhor se tivesse um amigo por perto.

- É Hyoga, vem comigo, iria ficar muito feliz. Depois meu irmão quando voltar te deixa em casa! - A face de Shun estava suplicando pela companhia do loiro.

- Hum, está bem, só vou avisar o meu padrinho, senão ele fica preocupado.

Na sala de café um Kamu e um Milo estavam aproveitando "muito bem" a companhia um do outro.

- Ah, Dr. Kamus, safadinho, dá pra me largar, vai que aparece alguém!

- Nananinanão!!! Você é meu!!! Tive que aturar você em dois plantões seguidos, desse jeito eu não aguento! Todo este tempo sem te pegar, te beijar!!!

- Kamus, é sério, pare! Assim que eu terminar aqui eu vou para a sua casa!

- Aiaiaiai, vamos lá, agendas!- Os dois sacaram cada um a sua agenda e começaram a vistoriar os horários.

- Bom, ás 10:00 tenho visita na pediatria, mas as 12:00 estou livre.

- Estou livre ás 10:00, mas vou fazer triagem das 11:00 ás 14:00.

- Hum, droga, a minha triagem é das 14:00 ás 17:00, mas estou livre depois disso.

- É... eu só tenho uma pequena cirurgia para fazer ás 17:00, mas consigo ficar livre ás 18:00.

- Fechado! Só que não vou passar a noite toda, meu turno começa ás 04:00 am.

- Ótimo, isso me dá dez horas inteiras para ficar com você!

- Danadinho! - E tornaram a se beijar, pararam quando ouviram passos.

- Padrinho, Milo?

Os dois estavam em uma situação engraçada, Milo estava sentado na mesa de café enquanto Kamus estava no meio das suas pernas.

- Hyoga, é que, bem, entrou um cisco no olho do Milo. - Kamus estava totalmente vermelho pelo flagra.

- Humrunm, sei... Bom, eu irei na casa do Shun acompanha-lo, o irmão dele precisa voltar ao trabalho e pediu para mim fazer companhia a ele, então se o senhor não se importar...

- Imagina querido, faça como quiser. Fico feliz em saber que está se dando tão bem com Shun, ele é um ótimo garoto!

- Então já vou indo, não quero mais atrapalhar nada. – E saindo correndo, riu e fechou a porta deixando Kamus falando sozinho.

- Ei, Hyoga, não é nada disso, espera!

- Kamus, você tem que aprender a relaxar, até parece que o Hyoga não sabe de nada.

E era verdade, Hyoga sempre soube, mas como era de sua natureza, não iria se envolver em assuntos que não eram seus. Kamus e Milo mantinham um relacionamento á mais de dez anos. Começou no cursinho, foi para a faculdade indo até a residência e se estendendo até a especialização (Kamus havia escolhido cirurgia geral e Milo a pediatria.) e todos do hospital desconfiavam, chegando as vezes a apostarem bolões com o intuito de descobrir se os dois tinham algo, não que eles não fossem discretos, o que eles eram até demais, mas é que era impossível imaginar todos os dois solteiros durante tanto tempo, aparecendo juntos em qualquer evento que seja e a quantidade de corações femininos que saiam desolados após se declararem. Eram odiados pelos homens e disputados pelas mulheres. Mas também, como eram bonitos: Kamus era francês, com cabelos lisos descendo pelas costas, um porte magnífico, muito educado e gracioso, tratava bem qualquer pessoa, sem distinção de raça, cor ou posição social, enquanto Milo era grego, com cabelos longos encaracolados um pouco mais curtos do que o de Kamus e a sua educação também distinguia bastante, pois enquanto Kamus era educado e tímido, um homem de poucas palavras, Milo por sua vez era falante e animado, fazendo piada de tudo, não a toa que escolheu pediatria onde poderia interagir com crianças e Kamus escolheu a cirurgia pois dizia que o melhor paciente era o que não falava nem opinava. Tão diferentes e uma única coisa em comum, o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pronto, podemos ir!

- Vambora, Shunzinho, to louca pra te contar todas as minhas artimanhas no meu novo serviço!

- Novo? Mas, Esmeralda até semana atrás você estava em um novo serviço!

- Ah, Shunzinho, babou, já era!!!!

Chegaram a garagem do hospital e entraram todos no carro de Esmeralda que saiu dirigindo como uma louca enquanto contava eufórica as suas peripécias.

- Então Shunzinho, aí o meu antigo chefe, me deu um monte de relatórios para fazer e eu fiz, fiz direitinho!!! – Esmeralda acelera o carro fazendo ele atravessar uma avenida que estava movimentádissima, causando xingos e buzinadas para todo lado.

- Sério, Esmeralda? – Shun estava na parte de trás, meio abaixado pelo medo de sair voando do conversível, olhando hora outra para Hyoga que parecia estar paralisado e na parte da frente um Ikki que nem se incomodava com a direção da garota.

- Aí depois de eu digitar os relatórios eu imprimi e dei pra ele, e sabe o que ele disse Shunzinhos, meio abaixado pelo medo de sair voando do converseralda que saiu dirigndo novo serviço!? - Ela agora ultrapassou um ônibus.

- Ai, cuidado!!, Ufa, não sei Esmeralda, o que ele disse? - Shun que sempre dirigiu muito bem tomando muito cuidado com placas e sinalizações estava para enfartar.

- Que eu era um desastre!!! - Ultrapassou um sinal vermelho em uma avenida que tinha um farol de quatro fases, fazendo uma pilha de carro dos dois lados desviar da loira.

- Meu Deus!!! Esmeralda!!! Por que afinal ele te chamou de desastre? - Se Shun não estivesse com o braço engessado já teria assumido a direção há muito tempo.

- Só porque eu imprimi o relatório da reunião em papel rosa!!! - Entrou no meio de dois carros.

- Mas, por que você fez isso? - Agora ele estava com uma súbita falta de ár, enquanto Hyoga parecia que havia parado de respirar a muito tempo.

- Mas tinha cheirinho de Tutti-Fruti!!! - Deu um cavalo de pau e parou exatamente em frente ao edíficio. Ikki desceu calmamente do carro, seguido por um Shun que não cansava de olhar para o céu e agradecer de ainda estar vivo e de um Hyoga que quase caiu ao descer do carro e foi amparado por Esmeralda.

- Calma garoto, ta caindo de maduro é?

- Há, me diz... só a... quanto tempo... você tem carteira? - Hyoga estava transtornado.

- Hi, dirijo desde os 12 anos, adorava pegar o carro do meu pai escondido. Você já tem carta? Se quiser posso lhe dar umas aulas...

- Obrigada, mas eu já tenho carteira, então vou ter que dispensar! Além do mais, eu tenho muito amor pela minha vida.

- Nossa Hyoga, a Esmeralda nunca bateu ou sofreu qualquer tipo de acidente. Quem dera eu dirigisse igual a ela! - Ikki falava tão calmamente que fez Hyoga e Shun se entreolharem assustados.

- Chegamos!!!

- Shun!!!!

- Mama!!!!

Os dois se abraçaram e choraram juntos a emoção do encontro. Mama havia sofrido muito aqueles dias, achou que perderia o seu garoto.

- Mama, este é Hyoga, ele cuidou de mim lá no hospital...

- Olá querido, nossa, como você é lindo! Obrigada por cuidar do meu bebê todo este tempo.

- Eu não fiz nada além de companhia. - Hyoga estava literalmente envergonhado.

- Bom, eu já entreguei a encomenda, então estou indo, não me esperem, depois que sair do escritório vou numa _Rave_ com a Esmeralda.

- Haha, você vai comigo, mas eu não sei se vou com você!

- Ei safadinha, volta aqui. - Ikki alcançou Esmeralda e a pegou pelo braço a abraçando em seguida e saindo do apartamento.

- Os dois são o que?

- Ah, Hyoga, não pergunta o que a gente não sabe responder! Esses dois são mó piada, vivem juntos, brigando, se beijando, se batendo e namorando. Eu já desisti a muito tempo de entendê-los, então aconselho que faça o mesmo. Vamos para o meu quarto, estou morrendo de saudades das minhas coisas.

- Shun, eu vou preparar um lanche pra vocês e depois eu levo lá, tá?

- Obrigada Mama, vem Hyoga! - Hyoga olhava a tudo encantado, como podia alguém ser tão rico? Seguiu o garoto mais novo por um corredor que saiu em uma sala, entraram em outro corredor, passaram pelo escritório e chegaram a um lance de escadas que no andar superior se localizavam os quartos.

- Nossa, se você tivesse me avisado eu vinha com um novelo de lã!

- Ué, pra que?

- Pra amarrar uma ponta na porta de saída e uma na minha cintura, assim não iria me perder.

- Rs, deixa de ser bobo, pode entrar.

A suíte de Shun era gigantesca, logo que entraram havia uma sala com uma televisão de plasma, uma mesa de escritório com um notebook, enormes estantes contendo livros de direito dos mais variados autores e um piano de cauda. Indo ao quarto, tinha uma cama de casal no meio e uma penteadeira onde o moço colocava seus perfumes e cosméticos, do lado esquerdo da cama tinha uma porta que dava para o closet, que era imenso. O banheiro continha além de todos os itens naturais de um banheiro tinha uma banheira de hidromassagem. Hyoga nunca havia visto tanto luxo, nem na casa do seu padrinho, quanto menos na sua.

- E então, o que vamos fazer?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, já sei, jogo da verdade?

- Haha, boa, me conte sobre você Hyoga!

O garoto relatou então toda a sua história a Shun que ouvia maravilhado, não sabia que o garoto era russo e que sua mãe e ele haviam se mudado para o garoto ter mais condições de se formar. Contou também o sonho de ser médico e a tentativa frustrada de entrar na faculdade, iria fazer dois anos que ele tentava sem sucesso.

Shun por sua vez, contou também tudo a Hyoga, o sonho de ser arquiteto, o autoritarismo do pai, a discussão que resultou no acidente... Sua voz embargou neste momento, quase não saindo. Ainda era muito doloroso tudo o que havia passado, e Hyoga teve então certeza que o dinheiro não trazia felicidade. Shun era lindo, e tinha tudo o que quisesse, mas somente o que o dinheiro comprasse o resto, era inegociável, como por exemplo, as suas escolhas. E ficaram a conversar a tarde toda até que Kamus passou na casa de Shun para buscar Hyoga e este combinando de sair no dia seguinte com o novo amigo. Sim, amizade era o que eles estavam aprendendo, poderia-se dizer que era o que faltava a cada um deles. Mas na verdade, faltava muito mais, que eles só iriam descobrir e sanar esta falta um bom tempo depois.

CONTINUA

Haha, obrigada a todos os rewies que eu num recebi, num sei porque, eu recebi uns tão lindos da fic medo!!! Mas vocês pensam que me enganam, eu sei que vocês estão lendo sim!!!

E obrigada a todos que me favoritaram como autora favorita, fiquei honrada!!!

Bom, leiam e qualquer crítica ou sugestão, já sabem, deixem um review ou 


	4. Uma doce melodia!

_**Saint Seiya não me pertencem, que peninha, ele são do tio Kurumada!**_

_**UMA DOCE MELODIA.**_

Um mês já havia se passado desde o acidente e a vida de Shun podia se dizer transformada. Hyoga virou o seu melhor amigo e era normal ver sempre um com o outro; como Hyoga tinha dificuldades com a matéria do cursinho de conhecimentos gerais, Shun se disponibilizou a ajudá-lo. Como todo jovem que se preze Hyoga cansava muito rápido de estudar e queria ficar conversando com Shun, que brigava com o garoto e passava então o dobro de exercícios para o loiro. Hyoga reclamava, mas no fundo, ele amava, afinal quanto mais tempo demorasse, mais ficaria com Shun, o que ele adorava, era tão fácil gostar dele, era tão belo, amigo, esforçado, sonhador. Estava cada vez mais encantado por ele.

Um dia na sala de estudos de Shun, Hyoga o convidou para ir assistir ao ensaio de sua banda. Ele ficou admirado, ainda por cima ele tinha uma banda o que mais aquele loiro sabia fazer?

Shun pegou o carro e foram até a casa de Hyoga, parando na garagem onde se encontrava um grupo de garotos da mesma idade dos dois.

- Shun, vem que eu vou te apresentar todo mundo, aquele é o Shyriu, ele é o baixista, o Jabu, é o guitarrista, o Seiya é o bateirista e a Eiri é a tecladista.

- Uma tecladista? – Shun riu, afinal era tão estranho ela ser a única garota da trupe.

- Rs, sim, na verdade é muito difícil encontrar um garoto que toque teclado, então como a Eiri está aprendendo ela se dispôs a nos ajudar até encontrarmos um garoto.

- Ah, certo!

- Vem aqui pra dentro, o som é bem melhor. Quando a gente começou a montar a banda o meu padrinho mandou instalar abafadores de som, pra não incomodar os vizinhos, então só da pra ouvir da garagem pra dentro. – Hyoga e Shun entraram chamando a atenção de todos que já estavam montando os instrumentos.

- Ah, olha quem chegou! – Shyriu se adiantou indo abraçar o amigo.

- E aí Russo? Tudo frio por aí? – Seiya fez menção de levantar, mas tropeçou nos pratos e caiu no chão causando um barulho imenso. Todos riram da cara de Seiya.

- Ei Hyoga, vamos logo com isso, tenho coisas a fazer e não posso ficar muito, então vamos começar? – Jabu estava se mostrando bastante irritado. Sentiu uma necessidade imensa de se mostrar para Shun.

Hyoga fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e ajudou a terminar de arrumar tudo, pegou a sua guitarra, afinou e ajeitou o microfone no pedestal de forma que ele conseguisse tocar enquanto cantava. Shun se ajeitou em um caixote que estava no chão e ficou a estudar a banda.

- Bom, vamos ensaiar aquela música que eu compus? Jabu, Sol maior. – Hyoga pegou a palheta, encostou a voz no microfone, localizou Shun com os olhos e começou a música.

_Olhos tristes, o que aconteceram com você?_

_Deixe-me ajuda-lo a ver!_

_Que existe um mundo novo a viver!_

_Olhos tristes, quanta tristeza ao redor._

_Quanta pureza em sua alma._

_Ei, olhe para mim, estou aqui..._

_Deixe-me pegar a sua mão,_

_E cantar esta canção!_

_Eu te amo calado, e me contento em ser o seu melhor amigo._

_Sonho toda noite contigo,_

_A me amar..._

_Olhos lindos, sofro só em ti ver passar._

_E pensar que não posso te abraçar._

_Mas se você ao menos soubesse..._

_Iria me abraçar?_

_Ei, olhe para mim, estou aqui..._

_Deixe-me pegar a sua mão,_

_E cantar esta canção!_

_Eu te amo calado, e me contento em ser o seu melhor amigo._

_Sonho toda noite contigo,_

_A me amar..._

_E eu sei que um dia este sonho será real!_

_Ei, olhe para mim, estou aqui..._

_Deixe-me pegar a sua mão,_

_E cantar esta canção!_

_Eu te amo calado, e me contento em ser o seu melhor amigo._

_Sonho toda noite contigo,_

_A me amar..._

_A me amar!!!_

Finalizaram e Shun se adiantou a aplaudi-los.

- Estava lindo, parabéns! De quem é a música?

- Ah, é minha!

- Sua Hyoga?

- Sim, essa eu fiz enquanto você estava no hospital. Como o meu padrinho não pode me dar aulas o tempo inteiro como eu gostaria, eu fico no hospital compondo até a hora de ele me levar em casa.

-Ei, Hyoga, você não acha que ficaria melhor fazermos um solo assim? – E Jabu começou a colocar diversos acordes desnecessários, deixando a música com aspecto exagerado. Ele definitivamente queria se mostrar para Shun, o garoto chamou a sua atenção desde que entrou na garagem.

- Er, Jabu, eu acho melhor não, ela está boa do jeito que fizemos.

- Ah, Hyoga, fala sério, a música ta muito simples, a melodia não está batendo, está cansativa. – Jabu dizia a verdade.

- Shun? – O olhar de Hyoga era suplicante.

- Bem, Hyoga, a letra é linda, mas dá pra melhorar a melodia. - Shun dizia com medo de machucar o amigo.

- Há, e o que você entende disso? – Jabu olhava Shun com malícia.

- Bom, eu não sou bom, mas... Eiri posso usar o teclado? – A garota mais que rapidamente deu espaço a Shun, fitando-o curiosa.

- Olha só, a introdução vocês podem inverter os acordes, fazendo variações entre o grave e o agudo, no refrão Eiri, você pode entrar com um String, ou um Chorus na mão esquerda, para dar um efeito diferente, agora as estrofes, vamos fazer uma batida diferente, mais melodiosa, vocês estão muito duros nos acordes. – Hyoga estava totalmente concentrado no que o garoto dizia. - O tom vocês também podem tentar subir, vai ficar mais agudo, só que mais bonito. Veja eu vou mostrar.

E começou a tocar lindamente a mesma música, porém com uma melodia linda de ser ouvida, e então Hyoga que estava do seu lado começou a acompanhá-lo cantando do seu lado, e olhava-o toda vez que entrava o refrão da música. Há quanto tempo se sentia daquele jeito? Shun exalava uma paz que era difícil qualquer mortal não se apaixonar por ele, e Hyoga confessou a si mesmo que havia caído no encanto de Shun. Desde o hospital na verdade. A música foi composta depois do dia em que Shun acordou e Hyoga pôde ver os seus lindos olhos que o enfeitiçaram. O garoto finalizou a canção fazendo uma pequena e simples variação de Fá, Fá menor e Dó, estava acostumado a fazer _grans finales_, mas não sabia o nível técnico dos garotos.

- Uau, como você toca! – Seiya e Shyriu foram até o garoto recém-descoberto.

- É, o Shun é uma caixinha de surpresas. – Hyoga olhou ternamente para Shun e seu coração tocava descompassado, estava feito e não tinha mais volta. Se apaixonou por Shun, e riu do sentimento descoberto há tão pouco tempo.

- Bem, eu faço aulas de clássico desde pequeno. Mas sei variações de POP também, espero que tenha ajudado. – Shun falava humildemente. Não era melhor que nenhum deles.

- Ajudado? Você transformou a música! Estou até com vergonha de tocar depois que vi você, Hyoga onde encontrou ele? – Eiri estava encantado com o tecladista.

- Hã?, Ah, Shun? Bem, digamos que foi um presente que eu ganhei.

- Shun encarou Hyoga por um momento e voltou seus lindos olhos para Eiri.

- Soube que está aprendendo, parabéns, vi você tocando e tem muito jeito com o instrumento. Para sermos bons mesmo é preciso muito tempo.

- Shun, que é isso? Nunca chegarei aos seus pés! Mas, Hyoga, agora estou me retirando da banda!

- Por que Eiri? Aconteceu algo?

- Sim, aconteceu, vocês encontraram o garoto que procuravam, o trato era esse, eu ficaria até vocês encontrarem um tecladista. E acho que vocês acabaram de ganhar na loteira. – Eiri riu, foi até Hyoga e o beijou no rosto. Shun viu e por um momento se sentiu estranho, o que era aquilo? Por que se sentiu mal? Baixou o olhar em busca de respostas.

- É verdade, eu quero o Shun!! – Seiya se adiantou até o garoto.

- É mesmo, ele toca muito e acho que tem muito a contribuir com a banda. - Agora era a vez de Shyriu ir até Shun.

- Shun, diz que fica com a gente? Precisamos de você! - Hyoga acabou colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Shun fazendo ambos tremerem com o simples contato.

- Bom, se não for incomodar!

- Ótimo, tenho várias músicas que eu acho que você poderia dar uma olhada!

A banda animada começou a passar as diversas músicas do repertório e Shun vez ou outra dava toques aos garotos de como eles poderiam fazer.

Do outro lado da garagem, um Jabu muito furioso olhava malicioso para Shun.

- Então, você é que é os lindos olhos da música? Vamos ver se o Hyoga agüenta uma decepção. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar nesta batalha. Tudo o que eu quero eu consigo...

E eu quero o Shun!

CONTINUA


	5. Rixas

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, é do tio Kurumada isto é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos!**_

_**RIXAS.**_

Ikki estacionou o carro, subiu e entrou no prédio que já tanto conhecia. Parou para atender ao celular.

- Alô?

- Você fica totalmente sexy de vermelho sabia?

- Hum, bom dia pra você também Esmeralda. Afinal, onde está e como sabe que eu estou de vermelho?

- Haha, não lhe interessa curioso, quando eu casar e me livrar de você vai sentir falta, já to avisando hein?

- E quem disse que você vai casar? – Ikki estava adorando a brincadeira.

- Bom, se você pedir é lógico que eu não caso, não quero um marido que nem você! Mas pelo menos para amante você seria legalzinho!

- Legalzinho? Ontem foi legalzinho?

- Hum, já posso ver os seus olhos esbugalhados e você olhando impacientemente para o relógio, e indagando o que eu quero com essa ligação!

Era verdade, Ikki realmente estava olhando para o relógio preocupado com as horas e sim, ele queria saber o que Esmeralda queria. E ela surgiu, com os cabelos loiros ainda úmidos do banho que havia acabado de tomar, com jeans claro, uma regata branca e nos pés botas de cano alto pretas sobre a calça. Tinha um bracelete e um colar como bijuterias além dos brincos de argolas. Ela havia ido para provocá-lo, apareceu por trás dele e recepcionou-o com um beijo de cinema, fazendo qualquer garota babar.

- Ei, bom dia pra você! – Ikki disse abobado!

- Fiquei com saudades depois de ontem. – Esmeralda agora o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

- É, eu gostei muito de ontem, só espero que dessa vez seja diferente. – Trouxe a garota para perto de si e colocou o seu queixo em sua cabeça.

Flashback!

Era uma festa como qualquer outra, os amigos de Ikki eram todos ricos e adoravam dar festas e isso era um ótimo pretexto para ele levar as mais lindas garotas e fazer inveja aos amigos, não que Esmeralda fizesse diferente.

São 22:00, a casa já está parcialmente cheia quando adentra Ikki com uma garota linda de cair o queixo! Era totalmente esbelta, vestida com uma blusa de meia manga preta e uma calça jeans escura que ia até o tornozelo, os pés estavam em uma belíssima sandália preta de salto agulha e os cabelos lisos bem compridos eram de um castanho escuro provocante. Quando o casal entrou na casa a atenção foi voltada somente para os dois, causando admiração em todos os homens e inveja de todas as mulheres.

- Nossa, Ikki que casa linda essa do seu amigo!- A garota estava extasiada com a residência.

- Ah Pandora, você ainda não viu nada, a casa do Tsuko é até pequena perto das casas que eu já fui. – Ikki estava literalmente "se sentindo" com a menina quando adentrou um outro casal que fez os olhares saírem de Ikki e Pandora para ir a ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Esmeralda com seu "pega" da vez.

A loira estava espetacular, com um vestido curto vermelho e uma sandália da mesma cor, os cabelos loiros estavam com pequenos cachos somente nas pontas, as unhas dos pés e das mãos muito bem feitas. Os olhos de Ikki brilharam, ela estava linda! E o acompanhante também. Ela estava com um garoto que aparentava ser mais velho do que ela, mas era tão lindo como um Deus, os olhos de um azul profundo, os cabelos castanho dourado, e um porte maravilhoso, os músculos bem torneados, todo o conjunto do casal fez a festa ficar desinteressante demais para Pandora, que sempre foi linda, mas a chegada daquela garota estragou a sua festa. E agora reparava em Ikki, que estava hipnotizado pela garota, que por sua vez, disse um boa noite bem seco e seguiu ao lado da sua companhia. Ikki seria capaz de esganar os dois, ou melhor, primeiro ele, que teve a audácia de estar junto com a "sua" loira, ele já estava bolando como seria o seu homicídio quando foi interrompido por Pandora.

- Você quer ir lá? Bom, porque se você quiser ir, eu juro que não irei atrapalhar, tem outras pessoas nesta festa...

- Me desculpe Pandora, mas é que realmente eu não sei como uma garota dessas aparece assim numa festa cheia de homens vestida desta maneira. – Na verdade, ele estava babando por uma "garota dessas".

Pandora fez um sinal afirmativo para Ikki, assentindo que o perdoava e fez menção de sentar, mas começou a tocar uma balada e Pandora fez cara de pidona para Ikki que não resistiu e levou a garota para dançar. Tudo estava bem e ele havia inclusive esquecido de Esmeralda quando olha para o lado e a vê dançando com o seu par.

Os dois casais se aproximaram e tanto Esmeralda quanto Ikki começaram uma série de passos com o seu par de modo a mostrar que um era melhor que o outro. Pararam quando Pandora não agüentava mais e Aioria estava bastante irritado. Para amenizar os ânimos, Ikki levou Pandora para sentar no bar e beber algo, quando Esmeralda tem a mesma idéia.

- Pois não? – O garçom foi atendê-los, Ikki do lado de Pandora e Esmeralda do lado de Ikki, Aioria estava de pé do outro lado de Esmeralda. Ikki fez menção de pedir mais Esmeralda falou antes:

- Ele quer uma Marguerita sem sal.

- A dela um Martini "puro"!

Os dois riram, deixando um Aioria nervoso.

- Não sabia que se conheciam. E puxou o braço de Esmeralda para seu corpo.

- Sim, somo velhos amigos, não é mesmo Esmeralda?

- É, nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

- Me desculpe a indelicadeza, esta é Pandora, ela é formada por Princeton em Jornalismo.

- Ah, sim, este é Aioria, ele é formado pela Stanford em Direitos Humanos e leciona lá esta matéria.

- Nossos parabéns Aioria, Pandora é formada em três línguas e fala fluentemente duas delas.

- Uau, que lindo, Aioria já fez diversas palestras e congressos pelo Mundo todo, então acredito que ele fala mais do que apenas três línguas.

Foram interrompidos por Aioria.

- Nossa, Pandora, não sabia que você era tão culta, gostaria de saber mais sobre você!

-Terei prazer em lhe dizer, vamos deixar estes dois que agora estão brincando de "O meu cavalo é maior que o seu".

Aioria deu o braço para Pandora que o aceitou e saíram caminhando deixando Ikki e Esmeralda totalmente sem graça.

- Acho que perdemos a companhia, não é mesmo? – Ikki falava extremamente sem graça.

- É, fomos um pouco infantil demais... Me desculpa?

Ikki deu um salto do banco e foi até Esmeralda.

- Com uma condição! Dança comigo?

A garota sorriu e deu a mão para Ikki que a beijou delicadamente a auxiliando a descer do banco.

Foram até o meio da sala e Ikki enlaçou as costas da garota com a mão, enquanto Esmeralda encostou a sua cabeça no peito do amado. Dançaram várias músicas, somente sentindo o cheiro um do outro, sem fazer mais nada, apenas acompanhando a música. Agora eles haviam virado alvos da atenção de todos, que viam como aqueles dois se amavam. Ikki levou a mão até o queixo da garota a fazendo olhar para ele, e quando viu aqueles lindos olhos azuis não resistiu e a beijou delicadamente como nunca havia feito. Era tão bom beija-la, sentir o seu doce perfume, era tão bom a sua companhia, então por que um não podia ser do outro? O que os impedia de ser feliz?

O tempo havia parado, nada mais importava, um beijo intercedeu outro e mais outros, ficaram a noite a se beijar e saindo da festa se amaram como nunca haviam feito.

Fim do Flashback.

- É meu amor, quem sabe agora as coisas serão diferentes? Irei fazer o possível e o impossível para isso. – A garota sorriu e seus olhos brilharam, mais quando iam se beijar aparece Annita gritando com Ikki.

- Ikki, rápido, seu pai está uma pilha de nervos.

- O que aconteceu Annita? - Ikki se desesperou e correu pra dentro, deixando Esmeralda lá fora, sozinha.

"É, será que vai mesmo ser diferente?" – Entrou no carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua e foi embora.

Já dentro do escritório...

- Parece que foi algo com Shun, eu não sei direito! – Annita estava vermelha e nervosa. Ikki não sabia o que fazia.

- Eu vou falar com ele e tentar descobrir. No mais, tente se acalmar, por favor, não quero que ninguém mais vá parar no hospital.

Ikki foi até a sala do pai e abriu a porta sem bater, coisa que não costumava fazer. Havia se surpreendido com todos os funcionários dizendo como ele estava alterado, brigando com todos que passassem á sua frente.

- Pai, o que está acontecendo? Você quer mandar todos os funcionários para o Hospital?

- AH IKKI, NÃO ME VENHA COM SERMÕES, DO JEITO QUE EU ESTOU VOU MANDAR TODOS PARA O HOSPITAL E IRÃO FALTAR PENAS PARA EU CUMPIR DE TANTOS QUE EU VOU MATAR!!!!

- Calma pai, não vai matar ninguém, o que aconteceu?

- É SEU IRMÃO, ELE FOI APROVADO EM HARVARD!

- Ué, então qual o motivo de tanta briga?

- ELE RECUSOU! EU VOU ESGANAR AQUELE GAROTO!

Kanon fez sinal de que ia sair, mas foi impedido por Ikki que se colocou a sua frente impedindo o pai de sair.

- O senhor não irá a lugar algum sem antes se acalmar. Deve ter acontecido algo para ele recusar! Depois que o senhor se acalmar iremos até em casa.

Mas foi tarde, Kanon empurrou Ikki, o fazendo cair de bunda no chão, saiu do escritório, pegou o carro e foi em direção á sua casa. Chegando no prédio subiu até a sua cobertura batendo na porta esbravejando. Quando a porta foi aberta, ele avançou até o quarto de Shun, só que ele não estava lá. Depois de cansar de tanto gritar pela casa, a porta da sala da televisão se abriu e um sereno Shun saiu de lá.

- EU... VOU... TE... MATAR!!!!!

- SHUN, CORRE!!! – Um afobado Ikki vinha logo atrás de Kanon.

Shun saiu correndo pelas escadas com Kanon atrás dele gritando que uma hora ele ia parar de correr. Mama e Ikki não sabiam o que faziam, se corriam atrás dos dois para impedir uma briga ou se deixavam os dois se entenderem. Shun passou pelo imenso corredor derrubando uma pequena estante no meio do caminho que fez com que Kanon caísse e batesse de cara no chão, mas logo se levantou e tornou a correr atrás dele.

- AH, É BOM VOCÊ CORRER MESMO!!! QUANDO EU TE PEGAR!!!

Shun olhava de vez em quando para trás e se surpreendia em saber que o pai continuava atrás dele, ele não cansaria nunca? Nisso que se distraiu, escorregou na passadeira e caiu no chão, Kanon foi com tudo em cima do filho, este vendo que não tinha outra opção usou de seu mais cruel golpe, se virou e encarou o pai da maneira que ele mais odiava, olhando profundamente e serenamente para o pai, bem no fundo dos seus olhos. Kanon que já estava com a mão levantada para estapear Shun parou na hora e se pôs a olha-lo. Odiava quando o caçula fazia isso, pois olhar nos olhos de Shun daquele jeito era o mesmo que olhar para sua amada e falecida esposa. Kanon envergonhado baixou a mão e colocou-as em seus olhos lacrimejantes, ajoelhou perto do filho e se pôs a chorar.

- Me, perdoe Shun, meu amado filho, me perdoe!!! – Shun se abaixou e ficou de frente para o pai.

- Pai, não tem do que pedir perdão, eu fiz o que fiz e errei em fazê-lo desta maneira, mas eu sei que o senhor jamais levantaria a mão para mim. – Agora era Shun que chorava abraçado ao pai.

- Bom, depois conversaremos. – Kanon tinha que manter a sua compostura de pai autoritário. Desviou-se de Shun enxugou os olhos molhados e de costa para o filho encarando a parede se pôs a falar: – Não pense que eu desisti, vou mandar interceptar a sua carta de recusa a Harvard, a sua sorte é que eu tenho como fazer isso. E aproveite bem esse último ano, pois no próximo você estará dentro de um avião indo para lá.

Saiu, deixando um Shun desesperado e chorando copiosamente. Assim que Kanon se retirou, Mama e Ikki adentraram a sala e foram até o caçula.

- Meu querido, o que ele fez com você?

- Nada Mama, nada! Mas foi por pouco, agradeço a Deus por papai ter amado tanto a mamãe, não sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse a sua aparência...

- Irmão, você está bem? Eu vou ter que ir ao escritório atrás dele antes que ele faça alguma besteira.

- Estou Ikki, mas ele não desistiu, disse que eu vou para Harvard ano que vem sem choro nem vela. – Shun que estava sentado no chão encarava choroso o irmão, com o olhar suplicando por ajuda.

- Mas e a carta de recusa?

- Ele vai mandar interceptar, na verdade, vai pagar um preço alto por quem quer que seja de Harvard ignorar a presença daquela carta. Se é que já não conseguiu... – Agora Shun chorava desesperadamente, estava tudo acabado! Seus sonhos, seus desejos, tudo havia chego ao fim!

Ikki e Mama foram até Shun e o abraçaram, um modo de dizer que ele tinha com quem contar e faltavam 10 meses para a sua ida á Harvard, então tinham que bolar algo.

Enquanto isso no Hospital, uma legião de médicos e enfermeiros se reuniam para saudar Hyoga, o loiro tinha conseguido entrar na Universidade Columbia.

- Aê Hyoga, parabéns!!! – Milo abraçou o garoto.

- Também com as aulas que Shun me deu junto com as do meu Padrinho foi difícil me recusarem!!! – Dizia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Falando nele, cadê o Shun? – Kamus olhava pra muvuca de médicos e enfermeiros tentando localizar Shun.

- Ah, foi tanta correria que eu não consegui falar com ele, além do mais estou ligando desde que recebi a carta, mas ele não atende ao telefone.

- Será que aconteceu algo?

- Será Milo? Eu vou tentar falar com ele novamente. – Pegou o celular, discou o número de Shun e aguardou até que ele atendesse! – Shun!!! Eu passei, estou dentro!!!

- Hyoga? Rs, parabéns amigo, fico muito feliz! – A voz de choro era quase impossível de se disfarçar.

- Shun, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?- Hyoga se desesperou.

- Eu acho que não, Hyoga, me ajude!

- Shun, eu estou indo, não faça nada nem saia daí! – Desligou o telefone e foi até Kamus – Padrinho, hoje eu vim de ônibus, eu preciso do seu carro, me empresta?

- Foi algo com Shun?

- Sim, foi muito sério por sinal.

- Hyoga, eu estou sem carro hoje, mas espera um pouco. SHURA! É urgente, me empresta a chave do seu carro?

- Claro, para o que é?

- Estou com problemas com um amigo e preciso ir até lá, ele precisa de mim. – Hyoga estava suplicando por ajuda.

Shura assentiu com a cabeça e jogou as chaves para Hyoga que as pegou no ar.

"Estou indo Shun, me espere".

CONTINUA

Ti lindos!!!!!! Eu amo o amor dos dois!!! Bom, enfim, já estou com 9 capítulos prontos, mas conforme o combinado só vou postar dois por vez... Dragonesa querida!!! Obrigada pela review e a todos os tímidos que favoritaram a fic e nem deixaram um review!!!! Mas beleza, eu num vou cholá!!! BUÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!

Muito ruins vocês!!!!

Até a próxima semana!!! Bjokas e Fui!!!


	6. Eu te amo!

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, é do tio Kurumada isto é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos!**_

_**EU TE AMO!**_

-Shun? – Hyoga ia de encontro a Shun que estava sentado no sofá com os joelhos encolhidos e os braços sobre eles. – Você está bem? – Hyoga tirou a franja do rosto de Shun e viu os olhos vermelhos do amigo. – O que fizeram com você? – Shun saiu da posição que estava e abraçou o amigo!

- Ah, Hyoga! – E chorou de soluçar, até não agüentar mais, estava seguro, estava nos braços de Hyoga e tudo ia ficar bem.

- Shun, me conte tudo o que aconteceu e nós vamos encontrar uma solução!

- Vamos? – Hyoga olhou profundamente naqueles olhos verdes e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu te prometo! – E Hyoga pegou na mão de Shun o fazendo sentar no sofá e deixou que ele contasse tudo. Hyoga estava pasmo com a atitude do Dr. Kanon, ele nunca imaginaria que o pai dele chegasse tão longe... Depois de horas juntos, Hyoga resolveu levar Shun para dar uma volta. O garoto se animou e trocou rapidamente de roupa, indo com Hyoga para onde o loiro quisesse, por um momento, mesmo que fosse breve, tinha esquecido de tudo.

- Aonde vamos Hyoga? – Shun perguntou enquanto entrava no carro.

- Em um lugar especial! – Hyoga sorriu para Shun e recebeu um lindo sorriso de volta.

Ah, como ele amava aquele sorriso tão sincero, tão doce, seria capaz de matar o Dr. Kanon caso ele fizesse mais alguma coisa com Shun.

Foram até a praia, já era de noite e as estrelas brilhavam no céu deixando a noite mais mágica, se é que isso era possível. Shun observava a tudo, como se fosse uma pequena criança que estava tendo o que mais gostaria no Mundo inteiro: Atenção!

Hyoga observava Shun que ficava lindo com a luz da lua banhando seu belo rosto, achando que não iria agüentar mais, baixou a cabeça em busca de ar e evitou olhar novamente para ele. Então, se pôs a contemplar as estrelas, suas maiores confidentes.

- Sabe Shun, quando eu era pequeno e ficava chateado ou quando as coisas estavam difíceis para nós, a minha mãe sempre me trazia a praia e mandava-me olhar as estrelas, ela dizia que era para mim buscar a mais brilhante e com muita fé fazer um pedido. Se ele era atendido ou não, eu não vou te contar, para manter suspense, mas me acalmava, me dava a sensação que tudo por pior que estivesse uma hora ia melhorar. Acho que você devia fazer o mesmo. – Shun o encarou por um momento e depois se pôs a procurar no céu uma estrela que fosse brilhante o bastante para o seu pedido, e ele a encontrou. Olhou para ela com o coração cheio de emoção e um suspiro de cansaço saiu de seu peito antes de concluir o seu pedido. Enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para Hyoga.

- Obrigada amigo, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu este ano, quero tua amizade para sempre! – Shun pela primeira vez no dia estava sorrindo, Hyoga havia conseguido, o amigo havia acalmado, em contrapartida quebrou o coração do russo com as últimas palavras, mas para Shun não perceber, o loiro sorriu e o abraçou.

- Vamos embora? Eu quero que conheça uma pessoa muito especial. – Shun sorriu e foi junto com Hyoga para o carro.

- Chegamos! Esta é a minha casa! – Hyoga sorriu para Shun e o levou para dentro.

- Rs, vou conhecer além da sua garagem?

- Bobinho, vem comigo!

A casa era grande e podia ser considerada luxuosa, mas não chegava aos pés da cobertura em que Shun morava. Hyoga era de classe média e sua mãe trabalhava muito, além da ajuda que Kamus dava com os estudos de Hyoga, podia-se dizer que ele levava uma vida confortável.

- Mamãe? Cheguei!

- Meu filho! Onde estava? Falei com Kamus e ele disse que não iria te trazer em casa porque você tinha saído!

- A culpa foi minha! Me desculpe! – Shun entrou na casa e foi surpreendido pela conversa que Hyoga estava tendo com a sua mãe, como ficou com medo de encrencar o loiro tratou de intervir.

- Nossa! Quem é? – Natássia abriu um largo sorriso e foi até Shun. – Como você é lindo! Na verdade, acho que nunca vi alguém tão bonito como você!

Shun agradeceu corando com os elogios. – Me desculpe novamente, tive uns problemas hoje e Hyoga me ajudou! – Trocou um olhar com Hyoga e Natássia rapidamente percebeu que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois!

- Bom, mas vamos entrando, quero conhecer você melhor, aliás, como é o seu nome querido?

- É Shun, a Sra. é a Natássia não é?

- Rs, acertou, o Hyoga vivia me falando de um tal de Shun, mas nunca me trouxe para conhece-lo, - Hyoga corou e colocou a mão acima de sua cabeça, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo. - Vem eu vou preparar um lanche para vocês enquanto conversamos. – Foram em direção a cozinha e Natássia começou a perguntar sobre Shun, o que fazia, o que queria fazer, os seus desejos, seus sonhos... Shun estava maravilhado, ninguém além de Hyoga, Ikki e Mama haviam se importado com o que ele queria e estava sendo tão bom, tão gostoso conversar com mais alguém. Natássia também se apaixonou por Shun, ficou sabendo que ele era filho do Dr. Kanon, quem ela conhecia muito bem, uma vez a firma em que ela trabalhava foi processada e o Juiz ao saber que o Dr. Kanon iria defender a firma, tratou de agilizar o processo fazendo com que ele ganhasse facilmente. Era um renomado advogado, e entre tanta conversa nem repararam como a hora passou rápido, até o celular de Shun tocar e no visor indicava que a ligação era de Ikki.

- Com licença, eu tenho que atender! – E se retirou para atender o irmão que estava do outro lado da linha. Na cozinha, Natássia viu quando Hyoga seguiu Shun com o olhar e deu um risinho de canto de boca que não passou despercebido pelo filho.

- Ei, dona Natássia, que risinho foi esse? – Hyoga foi por trás e enlaçou a mãe com os braços.

- Que risinho? Não estou sabendo de nada! – Natássia riu novamente e então se tornou séria e se soltou dos braços do filho. – Meu querido, preste atenção, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, certo? – Hyoga assentiu, agora quem ficou sério foi ele. – Eu adorei o Shun e quero que você seja a pessoa mais feliz do Mundo e já percebi que é ao lado deste garoto. Eu só quero que tome cuidado. Shun é rico e herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas deste país e de outros, além do mais, ele é muito bonito e chama muito a atenção, pode ter mais alguém de olho nele querendo o prejudicar e se você estiver junto será prejudicado também, então eu só quero que tome cuidado, certo?

Hyoga sorriu e abraçou a mãe, como amava aquela jovem senhora que tanto o compreendia e dava conselhos.

- Você já se declarou?

- Ainda não, não sei qual será a reação dele...

- Ele será um garoto de sorte! – Nisso Shun voltou desligando o celular.

- Er, foi um prazer, mas eu tenho que ir para casa, Ikki está preocupado.

- Shun, com o seu pai nervoso daquele jeito eu não queria te deixar lá sozinho! – Hyoga estava realmente preocupado.

- Ele tem razão, por que não fica Shun? – Eu ponho mais um colchão no quarto do Hyoga e amanhã ele te leva, aposto que já vai estar tudo mais calmo.

- Eu não sei, tenho que avisar ao meu irmão...

- Tudo bem, nós esperamos, mas faça com que ele entenda, o clima ainda está muito pesado, é tudo muito recente. – Shun saiu e ligou novamente para o irmão e este ficou até aliviado da decisão do caçula, do jeito que o pai estava nervoso nem iria perguntar do filho, então não seria problema.

Os três conversaram por mais um tempo e foram dormir cansados do dia que havia passado. Chegando a quarto de Hyoga ele jogou um colchão no chão e se sentou olhando para Shun.

- Eu vou dormir aqui e você dorme na minha cama.

- Não Hyoga, eu que tenho que dormir no colchão, imagina.

- Shun, depois de tudo o que você passou hoje acho difícil o seu corpo relaxar em um simples colchão, o melhor é você se espalhar em uma cama e repousar, senão do contrário amanhã você estará dolorido demais.

Shun acabou concordando, mas pelos fatos que ocorreram durante o dia eles não estavam conseguindo dormir por mais sono que tivessem e o garoto acabou visualizando o teclado da banda de Hyoga no chão do quarto. Hyoga quando percebeu o alvo do olhar de Shun não se conteve.

- Você quer tocar um pouco? – Quebrou a concentração que Shun exercia sobre o instrumento e fez gesto negativo com a cabeça, corando de vergonha...

- Rs, não tem problema eu amo tocar quando estou nervoso, além do mais tem uma música que eu queria te ver tocando, se você quiser. – Shun abriu um sorriso e mais que depressa Hyoga montou o teclado sobre a sua mesa de estudos e o ligou, Shun, no primeiro instante tocou todas as teclas e fechando os olhos começou a tocar a peça Nocturne op.9 no 2 de Chopin finalizando com um suspiro sentido de alivio. Hyoga jamais havia visto alguém tão talentoso e que tocasse com tamanha emoção como Shun. Estava emocionado com aquele garoto. Decidiu, seria agora ou nunca!

- Vamos tocar algo diferente pra descontrair? – Shun abriu os olhos e encarou Hyoga que esperava por sua resposta.

- Sim, que tom?

- Lá maior! – Hyoga se sentou ao lado de Shun. – Tenta me acompanhar.

Shun riu, se Hyoga soubesse quantos nomes de sucesso ele já havia acompanhado... Começou a fazer uma introdução bem lenta passando por todas as notas da escala de Lá.

- Uau, acho que sou eu que vou ter que tentar te acompanhar! – Os dois riram e Hyoga ficou bem perto de Shun quase encostando suas pernas uma a outra, então o loiro começou a cantar:

_**Quando a gente conversa, contando casos, besteiras.**_

_**Quanta coisa em comum, deixando escapar segredos...**_

_**E eu não sei que hora dizer, ma dá um medo, que medo.**_

_**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, te ganhar ou perder sem engano,**_

_**É eu preciso dizer que te amo...tanto!**_

Hyoga fitou Shun que continuava a tocar, céus, ele iria perceber o que o loiro estava tentando dizer?

_**E até o tempo passa arrastado só pra eu**_ _**ficar do seu lado.**_

_**Você me chora dores de outro amor, se abre e acaba comigo.**_

_**E nessa novela eu não quero ser o seu amigo, **__**ah, não quero não **_(acrescentou)

_**É que eu preciso dizer que te amo, te ganhar ou perder sem engano,**_

_**É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo...tanto!**_

Os corpos já estavam tão próximos e Shun continuava imóvel ao menor sinal de que estaria se tocando, Hyoga estava para enlouquecer, mas continuou:

_**E eu invento que eu tou me estourando, ah eu perco o sono**_

Agora Hyoga cantava mais calmo, mais sereno e Shun continuava sem reação.

_**Lembrando qualquer riso teu, qualquer bandeira.**_

_**Fechando e abrindo a geladeira a noite inteira.**_

Hyoga agora percebia que Shun estava olhando vez ou outra para ele com ar curioso.

_**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, te ganhar ou perder sem engano.**_

Hyoga cantou bem perto da orelha de Shun, fazendo o outro parar de tocar.

_**É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo... tanto.**_

Hyoga se levantou e ajoelhou ao lado de Shun e cantou olhando em seus olhos:

_**É que... eu... preciso muito... dizer que... eu te amo!!!!**_

_**Te ganhar... ou perder...sem engano!**_

_**É...EU PRECISO...dizer que TE AMO...TANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Respirou fundo e encarou Shun, o garoto tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos e se não estivesse sentado poderia se dizer que teria caído, não que Hyoga estivesse diferente, existia uma coisa muito forte segurando o russo ajoelhado, isso se chamava amor!

- E então, eu lhe digo com todo o meu coração. – Pegou as mãos de Shun e colocou entre as suas. Shun simplesmente não se mexia! – Que eu tenho uma tremenda necessidade de lhe dizer que te amo, um amor sem pudores, sem malícia, sem nenhum mal, apenas amor. E eu estou aqui esta noite arriscando tudo, a nossa amizade, o meu orgulho, e eu tenho duas opções, ou te ganharei e ficarei contigo o resto de minha vida, ou lhe perderei para sempre. Você agora é o dono do meu coração e você decidirá o que irá fazer da minha vida. Mas seja qual for a sua resposta, continuarei a lhe amar, da mesma maneira de sempre. – Hyoga encarado Shun, percebeu que este não se mexia, somente lágrimas escorriam daquele olhar tão belo. - Shun, diga algo, faça algo, não me deixe nessa expectativa, diga, você me aceita?

Shun que chorava de tanta felicidade se jogou aos braços de Hyoga e o abraçou com todas as suas forças.

- Você esteve comigo em todas as vezes que eu precisei, sempre te amei, mas agora é diferente, você me ama da mesma maneira, e sinto me honrado em ter o seu amor.

- Shun, que homem pode ser mais feliz do que aquele que tem o amor de um anjo? Eu te amo meu amor!

- Também te amo muito Hyoga, para sempre! – Os lábios foram juntos de encontro ao novo, ao inesperado, ao desconhecido. As línguas se tocaram em um momento de tanta intimidade, de tanto sentimento. Era mais do que um beijo, era um encontro de almas... Os dois choravam e se declaravam, felizes enfim, Hyoga olhava para Shun e suspirava de tanto amor que tinha pelo garoto, aqueles olhos o encantavam tanto e agora sabiam que tudo definitivamente ficaria bem. Tinham um ao outro. E quando encontramos a nossa alma gêmea, encontramos nós mesmos, e foi o que aconteceu com eles, duas almas que se encontraram e não se separariam jamais.

Ou sim?

CONTINUA


	7. Viagem com o meu amor!

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada, isto é somente uma fic de uma autora aloprada sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Viagem com o meu amor!**_

Estacionou o carro em frente ao ginásio esportivo do centro de Tóquio, abaixou os óculos escuros, olhou no retrovisor, conferiu se o seu hálito estava fresco e saiu fechando a porta. O coração como em todas as outras vezes estava em um ritmo frenético, em uma adrenalina gigantesca, era sempre assim, todo santo dia o mesmo ritual, era só pensar em seu garoto que já se sentia revigorado, novo! Sorriu e entrou no ginásio, lá dentro, em uma imensa quadra de vôlei profissional só se ouviam gritos:

- EU QUERO UM EASY, EU QUERO UM PONTO, VAMOS GALERA!!!

- SAQUE!!

- ME PASSA, VÊM TOKOSHIi!

- PONTO!!!! AÊ SHUN O JOGO JÁ É NOSSO!

- HAHA, FALTA MUITO PRO FINAL.

- QUE NADA, SE ACERTAR O LANCE AGORA É MATCH POINT!

Hyoga olhava o namorado totalmente abobado. Shun estava treinando com o seu time de vôlei e este quando viu o loiro, sorriu e fez sinal que já estava para acabar. Hyoga procurou com os olhos um lugar e foi se sentar, observando a quantidade de garotas que haviam nas arquibancadas cochichando entre si.

- Nossa, o Shun ta cada dia mais lindo!

- Aiai, se ele me desse bola! Ele é perfeito demais!

Hyoga ouviu e não pôde deixar de rir e então olhou o namorado novamente. Ele estava com o uniforme do time, um short um pouco acima do joelho, camiseta de manga curta, joelheiras e um tênis azul. O que diferenciava Shun dos demais era uma faixa vermelha no braço direito que o indicavam como capitão. As faces coradas em decorrência do jogo o deixavam mais bonito ainda, se é que isso era possível! Hyoga notou que o jogo iria recomeçar:

O jogador do time adversário sacou a bola em direção do time de Shun. O número 5 que era o líbero prontamente defendeu, porém com dificuldade, fazendo a bola ir distante de Shun que era o levantador. Ele mais que depressa correu em direção á bola e a conseguiu levantar para o atacante que estava antes a sua esquerda, este não perdeu a bola esforçada e atacou contra o outro time com toda a sua força. Quando a bola foi lançada, explodiu com tudo na defesa e o levantador conseguiu passar a bola para o meio de rede que atento não pisou na linha e ainda conseguiu alcançar a bola que lhe foi lançada, causando um ataque no time de Shun; Hyoshika conseguiu defende-la e desta vez ela foi passada tranquilamente para Shun que já havia conseguido voltar para a sua posição de levantador no meio dos dois atacantes, a bola veio tão alta que Shun não iria desperdiçá-la e fez uma jogada de segunda, pegando desprevenidos os adversários. Após a caída da bola no chão do adversário Shun olhou apreensivo para o Juiz.

- Acabou! – O juiz fez um sinal cruzando as duas mãos acima do peito sinal que indicavam que o jogo havia acabado.

- Aê Shun!!!! – Hyoshika foi abraçar o companheiro de quadra juntamente com o resto do time! – Como sempre levando a glória, néh???

- Ah, Hyoshika, eu não podia desperdiçar aquela bola de jeito nenhum!!! Eles já estavam esperando um ataque então eu não podia fazer uma jogada com os atacantes, aí joguei de segunda!

Hyoga sorria ao ver o namorado comemorando com os garotos e podia agora claramente ouvir os gritos eufóricos das meninas que assistiam ao jogo, todas elas gritando, se descabelando e chorando por Shun! Hyoga não pôde deixar de dar um riso abaixando a cabeça para não gargalhar, já que isso estava impossível, as garotas estavam totalmente histéricas, decidiu-se por levantar e ir de encontro ao namorado.

- Hyoga!!!! – Shun abraçou o namorado, mas logo o soltou, pois estava suado e não queria sujá-lo.

- Ei garoto, que jogada espetacular, nunca vi nada igual! O que mais você sabe fazer?

- Haha, Hyoga, você adora me deixar sem jeito! – Shun estava totalmente corado!

- Que mentiroso! – Hyoga passou a mão na cabeça de Shun bagunçando os seus cabelos. – Você fica sem jeito comigo, mas com as garotas estéricas não? – Shun ficou mais corado ainda se é que isso era possível e olhou de relance para as garotas que vendo que o jogador as olhava trataram de gritar mais alto ainda o quanto o amavam, o garoto agora parecia um pimentão.

- Ah Hyoga!!! Não faz mais isso comigo!!! – Bateu de leve no namorado. – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e já vamos, tá?

- Sim meu anjo, vou te esperar no carro. – Shun saiu andando, mas logo voltou o seu olhar para Hyoga lhe dirigindo uma piscadela que fez o outro tremer. – Ah, Shun, vai brincando, vai! – E Hyoga depois de ficar observando o namorado sumir na entrada do vestiário se dirigiu até o carro.

-------------HS----------------------------HS---------------------------------HS--------------------

- Pronto, cheguei! – Shun sorriu para Hyoga que estava com a cabeça encostada no banco do carro denunciando claramente que estava dormindo.

- Nossa, demorou tanto que eu achei que tinham te raptado. – Olhou em volta e vendo que estavam sozinhos, fez o que estava querendo fazer desde que acordou. Beijou o namorado com paixão e tanto amor passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados de Shun que também se entregou ao beijo, afinal estava morrendo de saudades do namorado. Afastaram-se em busca do ar que faltou, tamanha a intensidade do beijo.

- E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Shun se recuperando do beijo e passando a mão pelo ombro de Hyoga.

Hyoga levantou os óculos escuros de aviador fazendo eles se perderem em seus loiros cabelos dourados.

- Meu padrinho quer me mostrar os alojamentos da faculdade, escolher móveis e ver os livros que irei precisar.

- Ah, dia de compras? – Shun riu da cara que o namorado havia feito enquanto enumerava as tarefas.

- É, até seria, mas to tentando fugir, na verdade, raptar um certo anjinho que estava voando numa quadra de vôlei. – Olhou com cara de safado para Shun que resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Sério? Bom, e o que você vai fazer com esse anjinho? – Shun fazia cara de desentendido para Hyoga que o agarrou e lhe deu mais um beijo.

- Fazer? Bom, eu só quero fazer esse anjinho feliz!

- Você me trouxe de volta para a vida, és agora a minha existência, o meu ser! Tudo devo a você! Não tenho como ser mais feliz! – Shun dizia olhando profundamente nos olhos de Hyoga, que emocionado lançou mais um beijo apaixonado no amado.

Desde que Hyoga se declarou há quase um mês atrás era assim, os dois não se desgrudavam o dia todo. Eram um casal de dar inveja a qualquer um, Hyoga estava sempre arranjando uma maneira de agradar Shun, indo buscá-lo nos treinos, fazendo surpresas, dizendo palavras carinhosas, cuidando dele como se fosse uma jóia preciosa. Natássia não se incomodava com o namoro do filho, ela só queria vê-lo feliz, e mais feliz do que Shun o fazia era impossível, os garotos da banda também desconfiavam, afinal, eles não se largavam dia e noite, e sempre que uma música romântica era ensaiada, Hyoga buscava olhar para Shun e cantar sinceramente para o garoto. Seiya, e Shiriu não se incomodavam dos dois estarem juntos, mas isso incomodava Jabu profundamente, ele havia ficado interessado em Shun desde o primeiro instante em que se viram, mas também, a beleza de Shun era estonteante, e então ele colocou na cabeça que houvesse o que houvesse ele iria destruir aquele relacionamento, iria ficar com Shun e chamaria Hyoga de fracassado enquanto enlaçava o garoto de olhos verdes na frente do loiro. Essa imagem o possuía, o fazendo muitas vezes perder até mesmo o sono. Mas ele iria se empenhar ao máximo e iria conseguir atingir o seu objetivo, nem que ele tivesse que tirar Shun à força de Hyoga.

-----------HS----------------------HS-----------------------HS--------------------------------------

Natássia entrou lentamente no quarto do filho e ficou admirando este dormindo.

- Sabia que espionar os outros é muito feio? – Natássia se assustou e levou a mão ao peito para acalmar o coração do susto. Sorriu e foi em direção a cama de Hyoga que sentou se espreguiçando exageradamente e olhando a mãe com ternura.

- Filho, tenho uma notícia boa para lhe dar! Eu ainda não tive a chance de lhe dar um presente por você ter passado na faculdade e agora esta chance chegou... Consegui fazer uma boa venda hoje! E como eu ainda não tirei férias este ano tive uma idéia! Vamos viajar para Londres!

- Mamãe, que notícia maravilhosa, quanto tempo que não fazemos isso?

- Mas tem mais, eu quero que você realmente receba o meu presente completo e como ele só vai ser completo se o Shun for junto... Vamos levá-lo com a gente!

Ele pensou por um momento não ter escutado direito! Ir viajar com a sua mãe e o seu amado namorado em Londres? Enxugou os olhos marejados e abraçou a mãe com emoção!

- Obrigada Mamãe, só a senhora para me deixar duplamente feliz em uma única noite!

- Então, está feito! Fale amanhã com o Shun e mande-o fazer as malas, se houver qualquer problema com o pai dele eu mesma resolvo.

- Amanhã? Que nada, eu vou ligar pra ele já!!! – Deu um beijo na mãe e saiu correndo da cama para pegar o telefone.

--------------------HS-----------------------HS----------------------HS------------------------

Na casa de Shun apenas Mama e Ikki conversavam com ele, sendo que o irmão passava mais tempo com a Esmeralda e no escritório, a única companhia de Shun naquela cobertura enorme quando Hyoga não estava era Mama. O pai não lhe dirigia a palavra desde que ele havia recusado Harvard, e Shun também não se atrevia a falar novamente com ele. O seu coração já estava suficientemente magoado, não agüentava mais tentar aproximações com Kanon, o pai simplesmente o ignorava e Shun que era emotivo demais chorava e sofria pelo desprezo e quem o consolava era sempre Mama e Hyoga, Ah, Hyoga, desde que o garoto apareceu em sua vida tudo estava mais alegre, mais vivo, mesmo com as dificuldades que ele estava enfrentando, quando encontrava o namorado era sempre motivo de alegria! Estavam juntos há quase um mês e somente Mama sabia do namoro dos dois, e Hyoga fazia ele tão feliz, o fazia se sentir tão amado! Quando ele ia a sua casa e chegava a hora de Hyoga ir embora, Shun já ficava com saudades! O amava tanto, mas tanto. E Natássia sempre o tratou tão bem como a um filho, e como ele queria que o pai tratasse o loiro igualmente, mas isso estava impossível, pois com o próprio filho ele não se importava, quanto mais com o seu namorado. Pensando em suas angustias, adormeceu profundamente, sendo desperto pelo barulho do seu celular:

- Amor? Te acordei? – A voz de Hyoga apesar se preocupada estava histérica!

- Hã? Ah, oi Hyoga, não, não me acordou! – O sono era totalmente visível.

- Sei..., bom, deixa eu ir logo no que interessa! O que acha de irmos viajar? Eu, você e a minha mãe?

- Viajar? Nossa Hyoga, pra onde vamos? – Shun agora estava desperto e sentou na cama em posição de índio.

- Londres! Eu nunca conheci Londres e a minha mãe conseguiu realizar uma boa venda e quis me dar um presente por eu ter passado na faculdade, e então me ordenou que eu te levasse junto! – Hyoga riu da sua última frase, fazendo Shun rir também.

- Uau, Hyoga, Londres é tão linda, tem lugares maravilhosos e eu vou poder te levar para conhecer todos eles, tenho certeza que você vai adorar!

- Ah, você já foi? – Hyoga se sentiu um pouco decepcionado, esperava que iria fazer uma surpresa, nem chegou a lembrar que talvez o namorado conhecesse o Mundo inteiro. Shun percebendo essa decepção se apressou em consertar:

- Não com você! Irei adorar redescobrir Londres, só que dessa vez com companhia!

-Ah Shun!!! Te amo tanto!

- Eu também te amo, quando iremos?

- Neste final de semana, amanhã eu passo aí pra te pegar pra me ajudar a fazer as minhas malas, porque na verdade eu não sei muito bem o que levar...

- Terei um imenso prazer, o clima de Londres é muito frio e vai precisar de casacos bem quentes.

- Ah, tudo bem, to acostumado com o frio, esqueceu que o sangue Russo corre em minhas veias?

- Rs, tudo bem então, amanhã conversamos melhor.

- Beijos amor, te amo demais!

Shun desligou o celular com um sorriso único no rosto, como seria possível ter um namorado tão perfeito? Agora sim poderia dormir tranquilamente e feliz, as coisas com Hyoga não poderiam estar melhores!

----------------------HS-----------------------HS---------------------------HS----------------------

Hyoga passou no apartamento de Shun e o pegou ás 09:00, e os dois se apressaram em comprar tudo o que precisariam na viagem e seguiram para a casa de Hyoga onde Shun o ajudou a arrumar a sua mala. Quando esta ficou pronta Hyoga aproveitou para curtir o namorado e depois o levou até em casa.

--------------------HS------------------------HS---------------------------HS-----------------------

- Hahaha, lógico que não Hyoga, em Londres nós falamos o inglês clássico e não o mesmo inglês que falamos nos Estados Unidos. Os americanos possuem certos vícios de linguagem que os ingleses não têm!

- Ah, mas eu ia saber? O culto aqui é você e não eu! – Hyoga se aproximou de Shun e começou a fazer cócegas enquanto Shun buscava a chave do apartamento.

- Olá, olha quem chegou! – Mama foi receber os dois na porta com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Mama! – Shun deu um leve beijo no rosto da querida babá. Hyoga também correu para beijá-la e deu um longo abraço naquela senhora que ele tanto havia aprendido a gostar.

- Hyoga, desse jeito você me deixa sem graça, um loiro tão lindo que nem você me abraçando desta maneira... Shun querido, você tem muita sorte.

- Que nada Mama, quem tem sorte sou eu de ter um garoto tão lindo e especial como o Shun em minha vida! – Hyoga olhou profundamente nos olhos de Shun fazendo o garoto corar de vergonha!

- Filhinho, eu já separei o seu passaporte e os demais documentos. Aquela mala de viagem já está no seu quarto e o cartão de crédito o seu irmão vai deixar com você amanhã antes de você ir.

- Obrigada Mama, vem Hyoga! Qualquer coisa estamos no meu quarto!

- Tudo bem meu querido!

--------------------HS-------------------HS--------------------HS--------------------HS------------

Quando os dois adentraram pelo imenso corredor que dava acesso ao quarto de Shun, Hyoga não perdeu tempo em agarrá-lo.

- Que saudades de te beijar!!!! Você me deixa louco, sabia? – Hyoga enlaçou Shun por trás enquanto andavam em direção ao quarto.

- Haha, quem vê você falando desse jeito dá a impressão que nem nos vimos hoje!

- O que eu posso fazer se quando estou com você, já sinto saudades? – E beijou o garoto com paixão. Shun cortou o beijo.

- Então amanhã seremos eu e você em Londres?

- Humrum, mas o que você acha de aproveitarmos o nosso último dia no Japão? -O loiro se aproximou e agarrou a nuca de Shun que fez menção de responder, mas foi cortado por Hyoga que fez seqüências de vários beijos longos que Shun não seria louco de cortar. E a tarde pode-se dizer que passou muito rápida...

--------------------HS--------------------HS----------------------HS--------------------------------

Enquanto isso no escritório do Dr. Kanon, as coisas não estavam andando nada bem, o homem andava impaciente de um lado para o outro com o telefone na mão.

- Não me interessa Mark, não me interessa! Eu quero que ele entre de qualquer maneira!

- Mas, Dr Kanon, não é da índole de Harvard manter um aluno que não irá se esforçar para se formar. Se não é a vontade dele ficar aqui, não podemos impedi-lo.

- Quanto a isso, pode deixar que eu resolvo, ele VAI ficar! Eu só quero que vocês mantenham a matrícula dele custe o que custar.

- Bom, as notas dele do histórico escolar são surpreendentes, Harvard adoraria ter um aluno como ele. Mas nossas vagas são concorridas pelo Mundo inteiro, não seria justo com as pessoas que se esforçaram tanto para entrar. Falta algo para ele que para os outros é até uma obsessão, onde está a paixão dele por Harvard?

- NÃO ME VENHA DIZER DE PAIXÃO! EU TENHO A PAIXÃO POR HARVARD!

- Sim, mas e ele?

- É TOTALMENTE FORA DE ARGUMENTOS, EU ESTUDEI EM HARVARD E É AÍ QUE ELE VAI SE FORMAR!

- Senhor Kanon, não entenda errado, mas não estamos dizendo que iremos impedi-lo de entrar, isso é impossível, ele já foi aprovado. Mas ele mandou inclusive uma carta dizendo que recusava Harvard, essa o senhor conseguiu interceptar, mas após essa chegou outra. E é por pura insistência do senhor que ainda mantemos essa matrícula, mas pense bem, se ele não gosta da faculdade, não irá se esforçar para se formar. Não é nosso direito manter um aluno aqui forçado.

- Ele vai se formar, pode ter certeza, nem que eu tenha que deixa-lo sem mesada, irei fazer com que ele se forme e em um dos primeiros lugares, fiz isso com o meu filho mais velho e adiantou, com ele também não terei problemas.

- Bom, o senhor é quem decide. Mas saiba que se ele conseguir se formar será um excelente advogado, vimos pelas notas dele o quanto ele se destaca e ficamos honrados em telo em Harvard!

- Que seja, mas ele vai se formar. Agora me mande por email as fotos dos alojamentos que você ficou de me arranjar. Eu quero um que seja dentro do Campus, não irei permitir que ele more fora da área da faculdade. Me mande fotos dos melhores, não importa o preço.

Desligou o telefone e sentou em sua cadeira olhando para a janela, porque Shun era tão difícil de lidar? Ia com as suas idéias e os seus ideais até o fim! Sem dúvida daria um ótimo advogado. Foi desperto de seus pensamentos por Ikki:

- Dr. Kanon, posso lhe falar? – Kanon virou e se pôs a olhar o filho:

- Sobre? – Ikki se aproximou e sentou na cadeira em frente ao pai.

- Shun, ele está de viagem marcada para Londres e eu queria que o senhor liberasse mais crédito no cartão dele.

- Com quem ele vai?

- Hyoga, junto com a mãe dele.

- Esses dois parece que não se desgrudam mais.

- É um ótimo menino, soube que passou em Medicina pela Columbia, é uma ótima influência.

- Só vai ser boa influência quando tirar a neura que Shun tem por Harvard. Tudo bem, vai ser ótimo que ele saia um pouco do País, ele precisa pensar melhor sobre as suas atitudes. Depois daquela nossa discussão ele enviou outra carta para Harvard. Agora os diretores da Universidade estão me fazendo repensar e não manda-lo para lá, estão alegando que falta a paixão dele por Harvard, e já que foram mandadas duas cartas de Shun a recusando, foi com muito sacrifício que eu consegui convence-los a manter a matrícula. Eu vou ligar para o banco e pedir que liberem uma quantia suficiente para a viagem no cartão e vou pedir que depositem mais um montante na conta dele.

- Obrigada pai. – Ikki se retirou pensando no irmão, até quando iria provocar a ira do pai? Se ele tivesse tido metade da coragem que Shun estava tendo, concerteza não seria tão infeliz em sua vida.

-----------------HS-------------------HS-----------------------HS-----------------HS---------------

No dia seguinte Natássia parou a Blazer em frente ao grande apartamento e na portaria Shun aguardava com duas malas de viagem, uma grande de rodas e uma média. Hyoga desceu do carro e foi ajudar o namorado a guardar as duas no porta malas aproveitando para roubar um singelo beijo dos lábios de Shun.

- Bom dia! – Shun sorriu e dessa vez foi ele quem deu um beijo breve em Hyoga.

- O nosso vôo sai as 10:00 se ele não atrasar.

- Ah, nossa, já são 08:30, temos que ir logo.

- Vamos meninos! – Natássia gritou do carro colocando a cabeça para fora a fim de apressar os garotos.

Shun se sentou no banco de trás e Hyoga no da frente junto com a mãe, o aeroporto ficava a 30 minutos da casa de Shun então não foi difícil chegar a tempo. Quando entraram no aeroporto foram para o Check In e logo depois embarcaram, o vôo por sorte não havia atrasado e quando menos esperavam estavam embarcando para Londres.

As três cadeiras foram divididas de modo que Hyoga ficasse ao lado de Shun e Natássia logo atrás para deixar que os meninos fossem conversando durante o caminho, mas Shun estava com tanto sono que acabou dormindo sobre o peito de Hyoga que ficou quase a viagem inteira admirando os belos traços do namorado, até que dormiu apoiando o seu queixo na cabeça de Shun.

---------------------HS---------------------HS------------------HS----------------------------------

Enquanto isso no Japão, duas pessoas tramavam contra os dois. Jabu deu inicio á sua conspiração contra Hyoga, queria Shun para ele, somente para ele e Kanon começou a tramar como que faria Shun ir para Harvard, e o seu tempo estava acabando, tinha 9 meses para o ínicio das aulas.

CONTINUA


	8. Enfrentando os nossos maiores medos!

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada, isto é somente uma fic de uma autora aloprada sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**ENFRENTANDO OS NOSSOS MAIORES MEDOS!**_

As duas semanas que passaram em Londres simplesmente foram as melhores da vida dos três. Visitaram museus e pontos turísticos como, por exemplo, o Big Bang, Hyoga andava com um inseparável livro da língua inglesa e se esforçava para manter diálogos simples com pessoas ou até fazer pequenos pedidos nos restaurantes em que almoçavam. Shun e Natássia se divertiam muito com o esforço do loiro, mas sempre que ele dava qualquer mancada lingüística, Shun que possuía um Inglês impecável se apressava em arrumar e ensinar a pronúncia correta para Hyoga. Natássia que pôde conviver com Shun, estava mais encantada ainda pelo menino e observava como os dois eram diferentes: Hyoga era tão brincalhão, com cara de homem feito, decidido enquanto o outro era delicado e sonhador, quando saiam Natássia olhava principalmente para Shun quando iam atravessar alguma rua, ou quando ficava frio demais, a impressão que ela tinha era que o garoto ia quebrar de tão delicado, além de ser muito educado e fino. Olhava inclusive como ele chamava a atenção de tantas pessoas e não pôde deixar de se sentir apreensiva em relação a isso, afinal ele estava sobre os seus cuidados. Os namorados ficavam o dia inteiro a fazer declarações um para o outro e Shun registrava todos os passos de Hyoga com a câmera digital, ora filmando as artes dos três, ora tirando várias fotos. Ficaram hospedados em um lindo hotel e quando não queriam sair para passear devido ao tempo frio, passavam o dia jogando cartas e outros jogos.

Estavam plenamente felizes e foi com grande pesar que o dia de ir embora foi anunciado por Natássia. Fizeram as malas e logo estavam voando de volta para o Japão, como na ida, Shun se sentou ao lado de Hyoga e Natássia se sentou no banco de trás.

- Sorria, você está sendo filmado! – Shun sacou a digital e recomeçou a filmar o loiro.

- Você não cansa disso não? – Hyoga tentava como podia se cobrir com as mãos tentando se esconder das filmagens.

-Ah, é que você é tão lindo que eu não consigo parar! – Hyoga deu um sorriso enorme para a câmera e beijou o namorado que a direcionou para o rosto dos dois.

- Nossa, essa foi a melhor viagem que eu já fiz! – Shun desligou a câmera.

- Eu discordo! – Hyoga olhou sério para Shun que o fitava perplexo. – Essa foi uma das melhores viagens que nós já fizemos! Ainda iremos fazer muitas outras juntas! Quer dizer, só se você estiver ao meu lado! – E fez um biquinho de magoado que fez Shun rir e dar um singelo beijo no namorado.

- Você é o melhor namorado do Mundo!!!

- Hehe, eu sei! Me esforço bastante! – Shun o encarou e deu um soquinho no ombro de Hyoga.

---------------HS---------------------HS-------------------HS-------------------HS-----------------

No japão, Kamus andava correndo em sua casa de um lado para outro, enquanto se trocava, tomava uma xícara de café e arrumava as suas coisas, a correria era tanta que acordou um hóspede que estava em sua cama.

- Querido? Já está acordado? São 05:00 da manhã! – Milo levantou e foi até Kamus lhe dando um selinho rápido.

- Pois é, tenho plantão hoje e já devia ter saído. Justo hoje o meu carro está em rodízio e terei que ir de metrô. – Kamus continuou a correria. – Além do mais, tenho que ver as fotos do alojamento do Hyoga, elas chegaram por correio há três semanas e até hoje não tive tempo de vê-las. Se demorar muito só vão sobrar os piores quartos e não quero o meu afilhado em uma pocilga.

- Aiai Kamus, não muda nunca, não é mesmo? Ele vai estar tão entretido com os estudos que nem irá se lembrar se está em uma pocilga ou em um quarto de luxo. Eu te ajudo a ver um alojamento ideal para ele e te levo no hospital, só espere eu por uma roupa. – Estava dando as costas para Kamus para ir se trocar quando o outro o abraçou com ternura.

- Ah Milo, o que seria de mim sem você?

- Você iria saber se virar, eu garanto! Mas vamos logo ou você vai chegar atrasado. – Se soltou do abraço e foi colocar uma camiseta que estava em cima da cadeira do quarto de Kamus. – E o Hyoga? Quando ele volta?

- O vôo está marcado para chegar hoje, o carro da Natássia está na casa dela, eu achei melhor tirar do estacionamento do aeroporto do contrário ficaria muito caro. Ainda esqueci isso, tenho que pegar o carro e ir buscá-los.

- Deixa, eu pego eles também, que horas o vôo chega?

- Ás três da tarde.

- Tudo bem, o meu turno só vai ser ás 16:30. Pronto, vamos embora!

------------------HS--------------------HS----------------------HS----------------------------------

Chegando ao hospital os dois se depararam com várias vítimas chegando ao mesmo tempo. Um ônibus escolar havia batido com um carro e muitas pessoas estavam feridas. Kamus saiu correndo do carro sendo seguido por Milo que deu entrada no hospital para ajudar.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu? – Milo pegava um jaleco com a enfermeira e o vestia enquanto olhava ao seu redor.

- Foi agora, já tivemos 5 baixas, eu estou sozinho com o Mu, foi uma benção você aparecer! – Shaka corria junto com Milo e Mú os Três se apressavam em atender as vítimas e encaminha-las. – Kamus, Graças a Deus, precisamos de sua ajuda. Tenho pelo menos três vítimas que precisam de cirúrgia.

- Shaka, quem mais está cobrindo a ciúrgia? – Kamus se apressava e se juntou aos demais, atendendo conforme iam passando entre os pacientes.

- Shura. Se eu não me engano, ele acabou de dar entrada no centro cirúrgico com uma criança. Veja esse Kamus, está grave. – Shaka auscultou o menino e constatou que ele não respirava. – Não está respirando, Kamus, venha cá! – Era tarde, o aquariano estava levando uma maca com um paciente que necessitava de cirurgia imediatamente. Shaka olhou em volta, mas eram tantas vítimas, ele por um momento não via ninguém. Parou respirando fundo, colocou a cabeça em ordem e visualizou Milo naquela multidão.

– MILO!!! ME AJUDA!!! – Milo olhou e correu em auxílio de Shaka.

- Ele não respira, acho que devemos entubar! Não tenho experiência em entubar crianças, você é pediatra Milo, nós temos que fazer algo. – Milo olhou apreensivo para Shaka e vendo o quão ruim o paciente estava, se arriscou.

- EU QUERO UMA LÂMINA 10 AGORA! – A enfermeira mais do que rápido foi levar os instrumentos necessários para o médico. - ELE ESTÁ FERIDO, NÃO POSSO ENTUBAR! ONDE ESTÁ KAMUS OU SHURA? – Shaka veio correndo.

- Os dois estão em cirurgia! – Shaka olhou de relance para o garoto que estava entre a vida e a morte.

- Vou ter que fazer um procedimento cirúrgico. Eu preciso de alguém da cirurgia senão ele irá morrer! – Olhou á sua volta e só ouvia gritos, choro, correria para todos os lados, um Shaka que gritava algo que ele não sabia responder, as enfermeiras corriam agora para ajudar as outras vítimas que estavam dando entrada no hospital. Milo ficou disperso olhando a tudo que estava acontecendo. Olhou mais uma vez para o garoto que em pouco tempo estaria morto. Não pensou duas vezes.

- Shaka, se você quiser sair, sinta-se a vontade, não quero te complicar e isso vai ser totalmente ilegal, mas é uma vida que irei salvar. Você pode me ajudar ou dar as costas, eu entenderei totalmente. – Shaka olhou para o garoto que estava ferido e se pôs a pensar, ele não estava respirando, como estava muito ferido uma entubação não poderia ser feita, o seu estado iria piorar. Entendeu o que o amigo iria fazer.

- Pode contar comigo, do que irá precisar? – Milo olhou Shaka com lágrimas nos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, passou o que iria precisar e os dois se colocaram a estudar o procedimento. – Shaka me ajude a levantar a cabeça dele, não tanto, deixe em linha reta, vamos ver, as veias estão localizadas aqui, três dedos abaixo do queixo, é aqui. Shaka se afaste.

- Não, eu irei te ajudar.

- Shaka, por favor! Eu tenho que me concentrar. – Pegou um pequeno tubo e com pressão colocou na traquéia do garoto. – Balão de oxigênio agora! – Shaka foi e ajustou o balão no tubo e começou a bombeá-lo com técnica. Os sinais vitais do garoto voltaram ao normal, Shaka sorriu para Milo.

- Milo, você o salvou!

- E me enforquei no lugar dele. – Milo sabia que jamais poderia ter feito uma traquerostomia sem um cirurgião ao seu lado, mas era caso de vida ou morte e agora teria que enfrentar as conseqüências do seu ato que poderiam inclusive resultar em sua expulsão do hospital. Mas não importava mais, o garoto estava vivo e isso era o bastante para Milo. Após este caso, Shaka, Mu e Milo se redobraram e conseguiram atender todos os pacientes, Kamus e Shaka também, após horas na cirurgia conseguiram salvar mais sete vítimas que poderiam ter sido fatais. Após nove horas de correria, o Hospital nunca esteve tão calmo. Kamus localizou Milo e o abraçou, se não fosse ele ter levado o namorado ao Hospital o número de baixas seria imenso. Milo estava tão assustado com o que viu, com o que fez, estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca havia visto em tantos anos de profissão a quantidade de crianças que foram feridas e como ele as amava imensamente doeu muito em sua alma ver tantas delas em estado grave.

- Milo? Querido? Acho melhor você ir para casa. O dia hoje foi muito desgastante. A Dra. Marin já foi acionada para te cobrir no turno da pediatria. – Kamus estava se remoendo pelo estado em que Milo se encontrava. Os olhos vermelhos e o avental ensangüentado que ele insistia em não olhar para não vomitar. Ele estava em choque, e Kamus sabia que quando ele saísse seria horrível.

- Ah, sim! – Soltou um doloroso suspiro e voltou os seus olhos para Kamus. – E quanto aos meninos? Eu fiquei de ir buscá-los no aeroporto.

- Deixa a chave do carro comigo, eu te deixo na minha casa para você não ficar sozinho na sua e vou buscar eles, então só vou deixá-los em suas casas e volto pra lá, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar as minhas coisas. – Kamus olhou o namorado ir até a sala dos médicos e decidiu segui-lo. Ao chegar na sala, Milo encarou o seu jaleco pela primeira vez, enjoou e vomitou, arrancou ele de seu corpo com nojo e se jogou ao chão caindo em um pranto inconsolável. Ele havia saído do choque, Kamus foi correndo acudir o namorado que começou a se debater contra o corpo de Kamus. Este com muita paciência foi acalmando o namorado, dizendo que agora estava tudo bem, Milo nunca havia visto tantas crianças mortas e feridas. Kamus o levantou e se encaminhou para fora do Hospital segurando nos braços a cintura de Milo com medo de que ele desabasse.

--------------------HS--------------------------HS------------------------HS------------------------

Deixou Milo dormindo em sua casa e foi até o aeroporto buscar os meninos e Natássia que já estavam o aguardando na saída, Shun sentado em sua mala e ainda filmando Hyoga que estava comendo pão de queijo com a mãe.

- Desculpem a demora, tive alguns problemas! – Kamus chamou a atenção para si e Hyoga correu para abraçá-lo.

- Padrinho, que saudades, tenho tantas coisas para te contar. A viagem foi sensacional.

- Imagino Hyoga, vamos ter bastante tempo para conversar sobre ela. – O russo olhou para o padrinho e viu que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu padrinho? Houve algo? – Kamus ajudava a colocar as malas no carro e começou a narrar os fatos para o afilhado.

- Nossa, e Milo, ele vai melhorar? – Hyoga olhava preocupado para Kamus que abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu espero que sim, o Milo como pediatra sofre demais quando acontece essas coisas, e nunca houve algo tão trágico como hoje. Mas espero que ele supere.

Seguiram viagem em silêncio, um luto em respeito a todas as vidas que foram perdidas no trágico acidente.

----------------------------HS--------------------------HS---------------------HS-------------------

Depois de uma semana do acidente com o ônibus, Milo teve que prestar contas aos diretores do Hospital sobre a Traquerostomia que ele havia realizado e diferente do que ele pensava, levou somente uma advertência, nada mais. Afinal, o procedimento foi muito bem feito e se o garoto se salvou foi graças ao esforço de Milo, em compensação, ele preferiu ficar um bom tempo sem dar plantões no P.S, somente atendendo consultas simples de pediatria, não queria que aquilo se repetisse novamente, não queria ver novamente tantas mortes. Apesar de entender o namorado, Kamus sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Milo teria que enfrentar o P.S., ele teria que superar.

-----------------------HS------------------------------HS---------------------HS--------------------

Os ensaios da banda voltaram quando Hyoga e Shun regressaram de Londres e Jabu estava cada vez mais enfeitiçado pelo garoto de olhos verdes, ele era tão lindo, tão especial, estava virando uma obsessão, uma doença. Durante os ensaios, Jabu vivia tomando broncas de Hyoga, errava muitos acordes, se perdia no que estava fazendo quando olhava para Shun e um dia Hyoga percebeu...

Estavam ensaiando uma nova música e o russo começou a olhar para Shun, o garoto tocava magnificamente bem, mas algo fez com que ele olhasse de relance para Jabu, ele estava errando muito ultimamente, porém o que ele viu não agradou em nada Hyoga. O guitarrista enquanto tocava, mirava Shun, e o seu olhar era tão diferente... Céus, o que era aquele olhar? Não era admiração, quanto menos amor! Hyoga sentiu medo daquele olhar sobre Shun e encerrou a música rapidamente transtornado com o que ele havia visto.

- Ei qualé Hyoga, cortou a música por quê? – Seiya se levantou da bateria fitando o cantor.

- Eu estou com falta de ar, é melhor encerrarmos. – Olhou para Shun que o observava preocupado e fitou Jabu, ele continuava a seguir Shun com o olhar. Hyoga começou a passar mal novamente. – Shun, vêm eu vou te levar para casa.

- Tudo bem, aconteceu algo? – Shun ajoelhou ao lado do namorado.

- Não lindo, ta tudo bem, vamos embora! – Continuou a olhar Jabu que nem sequer disfarçava.

- Hyoga, vem aqui rápidinho? – Natássia colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e chamou o filho.

- Estou indo! Vêm Shun, vêm comigo. – Puxou o braço do namorado para perto de si numa tentativa insana de protegê-lo.

- Hyoga eu tenho que desarmar o teclado, vai lá que eu vou ficar te esperando aqui fora. O loiro olhou em volta e visualizou Shyriu que estava ajudando a desmontar tudo. Levando Shun perto de si, chegou perto do amigo:

- Sryriu, fica de olho no Shun para mim, eu já volto.

- Claro, aconteceu algo? – Shyriu olhava o loiro preocupado.

- Problemas amigo, problemas, só cuida dele tá? – Hyoga entrou na casa, mas olhava para trás a fim de verificar se estava tudo bem. Falou com Natássia e saiu correndo, pegou Shun pelo braço, agradeceu ao amigo e o colocou dentro do carro. Shun não estava entendendo nada.

Hyoga continuava a fitar Jabu que começou a olhá-lo em desafio e passou a língua maliciosamente pelos lábios, fazendo em seguida um sinal com o indicador passando ele em frente ao próprio pescoço. Hyoga soltou um grito de desespero e deu partida no carro, levando Shun embora de lá o mais rápido possível.

No caminho, os olhos azuis não mais escondiam as lágrimas em pensar no que poderia acontecer com seu amado. Shun olhava para Hyoga e não sabia o que fazer.

- Oga, o que aconteceu? Por que você está triste? – Hyoga olhou para baixo e parou o carro em frente á praia. Shun desceu e pegou na mão do namorado e eles começaram a caminhar pela areia.

- Hyoga, você está me deixando nervoso, o que aconteceu? Diga-me, por favor! – Shun pegou o rosto do seu loiro e o fez encará-lo, enxugou as lágrimas do namorado e sorriu numa tentativa de dizer que tudo estava bem.

- Shun, você é a minha vida! – Pegou as mãos de Shun e as levou aos lábios. – Nunca vou deixar acontecer nada com você! Nada! Ninguém vai te ferir jamais!

- Hyoga, é lógico que ninguém irá me ferir, eu estou bem, ninguém vai fazer nada!

- Vão Shun, vão sim! Mas eu vou te proteger e nada vai acontecer! Porque se algo acontecer com você... Eu me mato, Shun, eu me mato!

- Não Oga, não se mata não! – Shun abraçou Hyoga. – Nada vai acontecer, de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? – Agora era Shun quem chorava assustado.

Hyoga contou tudo para o seu Shun que estava traumatizado diante das palavras que ouviu, como era possível Jabu querer lhe fazer mau? Em uma tentativa de acalmar Hyoga, o beijou docemente.

- Escute, eu te amo! Jamais esqueça disso. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem e nada irá me acontecer ele não será louco de tentar nada.

- Tenho certeza que não o veremos mais, ele está tramando algo. Temos que impedir! Não quero que aconteça nada com você! – Hyoga abraçou Shun com força como se fosse o perder.

- Nada vai acontecer, tenha certeza! – Shun falou apenas para confortar o namorado, pois sentia que não seria bem assim. Percebeu logo que viu Jabu pela primeira vez que o outro havia ficado encantado e durante muito tempo suportou os seus olhares, mas sempre teve a sensação que ele não tinha boa índole e que mais cedo ou mais tarde algo aconteceria, e percebeu que isso iria acontecer mais cedo do que ele pensava.

-----------------------HS---------------------HS-----------------------HS---------------------------

Jabu andava pelas ruas com um único pensamento, queria Shun e iria ter Shun, ele se imaginava possuindo o garoto, mandando-o fazer tudo o que ele sonhava, aqueles lábios... Estava totalmente obcecado por ele e não via a hora de telo em suas mãos, precisava bolar um plano, muito bem bolado, afinal agora ele tinha quem o atrapalhasse, viu quando Hyoga percebeu os seus olhares sobre Shun e quando saiu de carro levando o seu sonho não pôde deixar de fazer provocações. Agora não podia mais voltar a tocar na banda. Tinha que dar um sumiço no loiro e pegar Shun, mas como iria fazer isso? Começou então a bolar um plano maléfico, em que somente duas pessoas sairiam vivas. Ou ele ficaria com Shun e mataria Hyoga, ou possuiria Shun e depois o mataria, só para ver a angústia de Hyoga. E este plano entraria em ação mais rápido do que ele imaginava.

CONTINUA


	9. Lembrar você, me acalma!

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada, isto é somente uma fic de uma autora aloprada sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**LEMBRAR VOCÊ, ME ACALMA...**_

"_Olho em volta e em nada mais te encontro, achava que me encontrava em seu olhar, seu cálido olhar... Tantas noites, tantos sonhos, tantos planos... em vão... A minha alma chorando calada, querendo você ao meu lado, mas sei que devo prosseguir, ir em frente, nada mais me importa, quem sabe você... Rs, você!! Foi durante um tempo motivo de minha alegria, mas não posso me fixar em alguém, sou livre e amo isso. E sei que você também ama... Agora estou olhando o meu rádio e tem uma música que combina muito com este momento de dor, despedida, um adeus que teima em escapar dos meus lábios..._

Mi dispiace devo andare via

Ma sapevo che era una bugia

Quanto tempo perso dietro a lui

Che promette e poi non cambia mai

Strani amori mettono nei guai

Ma, in realtà, siamo noi

Me desculpe, mas devo ir embora

Eu sabia que era uma mentira

Quanto tempo Perdido atrás de você

Que promete e nunca muda

Estranhos Amores que nos colocam em problemas

Mas na realidade somos nós.

_Eu realmente pensei que desta vez seria diferente, nossos corpos nunca estiveram tão unidos, tão juntos, tão perfeitos, um pertencendo ao outro, invadindo territórios, mas já não é assim..._

E lo aspetti ad un telefono

Litigando che sai libero

con il cuore nel lo stomaco

Un gomitolo nell'angolo

Lì da sola, dentro un brivido

Ma perché lui non c'è

E na espera de um telefonema

Brigando para que esteja livre

com o coração no estomago e um nó na garganta

ali sozinho, dentro um arrepio, mas porque ele não

está.

_Não suportei o peso de agüentar ver você com outra, achava que pertencia somente a mim... Mas vejo que não foi bem assim. Por que teve que agir desta maneira? E eu achando que estava sendo romântica, indo te visitar no escritório... Justo ela, justo no seu escritório? Você não se importa com os outros, isso sempre me falaram, mas, eu achava que comigo seria diferente... Achava que me amava! Mas Ikki, você nunca me amou!_

E sono strani amori che

Fanno crescere e sorridere

Fra le lacrime

Quante pagine lì da scrivere

Sogni e lividi da dividere

Sono amori che spesso a questa età

Si confondono dentro a quest'anima

Che si interroga senza decidere

Se è un amore che va per noi

E são estranhos amores que nos fazem crescer e sorrir

entre lágrimas

Quantas páginas para escrever, sonhos livres para

dividir.

E são amores normais a esta idade

que se confundem dentro da alma

que se interroga sem se decidir

se é um amor para nós.

_Um amor para nós! Rs, um amor... Estou começando a duvidar que isso realmente exista..., Não! Eu tenho plena convicção, plena certeza... Plena Tristeza. Você me magoou e pisou em meu coração, justo eu que nunca o abri para ninguém, você conseguiu pega-lo e entre as suas mãos esfarelar e deixar escorrer entre os dedos como se fossem grãos de areia. Mas eu sou mais que isso._

E quante notte perse a piangere

Rileggendo quelle lettere

Che non riesci più a buttare via

Dal labirinto della nostalgia

Grandi amori che finiscono

Ma perché restano nel cuore

E quantas noites perdidas a chorar, relendo aquelas

cartas

que não consigo jogar fora no labirinto da saudade

grandes amores que terminam

mas porque ficam no coração.

_Eu sempre fui alguém que teve tudo na vida, então acredito que você achava que eu nunca lutaria por nada, não é verdade? Rs, grande engano Ikki, grande engano, por que não basta à audácia de ir atrás das coisas que queremos e sim a coragem para perceber quando elas precisam ir embora e abrir mão delas... É isso mesmo que você ouviu, abrir mão das coisas que amamos. Sabe, às vezes é até melhor, assim evitamos... Sofrimentos!_

Strani amori che vanno e vengono

Nei pensieri che lì nascondono

Storie vere che ci appartengono

Ma si lasciano come noi

Estranhos amores que vão e vem

nos pensamentos se escondem

histórias verdadeiras que nos pertencem

mas se perdem como nós

_Sentirei a sua falta e muito, é difícil para eu aceitar que não o verei mais. Agora o meu bem estar será colocado em primeiro lugar. Apesar de tudo, agradeço a Deus por ter te colocado em meu caminho, você por um bom tempo foi à única luz que o iluminou. Na escuridão, era a sua mão que eu encontrava para me segurar, e os teus beijos quentes eram o que me aqueciam nas tempestades gélidas do meu coração._

Strani amori fragili

Prigionieri, liberi

Strani amori mettono nei guai

Ma, in realtà, siamo noi

Amores estranhos, frágeis

prisioneiros livres

amores estranhos que nos colocam em problemas

mas na realidade somos nós

_Estou então com esta carta me despedindo, me despedindo dos seus beijos, me despedindo da sua presença, do seu olhar... Não me procure, não me ligue, pois não me encontrará, não quero ser encontrada. Chegou a hora de eu encontrar o meu verdadeiro amor, um que não me traga mágoas, um que não me traga dores, um que eu queira viver, e ele não é você..." _

Mi dispiace devo andare via

Questa volta l'ho promesso a me

Perché ho voglia di un amore vero

Senza te

São amores estranhos que não quero viver

me desculpe, mas devo ir embora

desta vez é uma promessa

porque eu quero um amor verdadeiro

sem você.

No escritório escuro, abraçou a carta contra o seu corpo e lágrimas caiam despreocupadamente por seu rosto, estava sofrendo e não queria reprimir esta tristeza. Um nome saiu pelos seus lábios, agora molhados pelo amargo gosto da separação.

- Esmeralda...

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, Annita entrando em sua sala com vários relatórios e os derrubando tamanha a pressa, ele correndo para ajudá-la, os olhares se encontrando, a declaração de Annita há tanto tempo escondida, um beijo, um grito abafado de alguém que apareceu nesta exata hora. Parecia que o tempo não existia e Ikki relembrava as cenas todas em câmera lenta. A sua corrida atrás de Esmeralda, quando a segurou por seu antebraço, o choro sentido de Esmeralda, os olhos marejados e sua voz sussurrante, o barulho de um tapa... A sua amada correndo em direção ao carro, a pontada que sentiu em seu coração como se estivesse sendo apunhalado, aquela carta que havia chegado á uma hora atrás e que ele não parava de lê-la, em uma tentativa frustrada de acreditar que tudo era mentira... Que ele ligaria mais tarde e se encontraria com ela, jantar talvez, um cinema... Depois se amariam, fariam juras de amor á luz da lua... Mas estava acabado, e desta vez foi ele mesmo quem estragou a sua felicidade, ninguém o forçou ou o ajudou. Ele tinha perdido a sua única razão de viver, e desta vez... Para sempre!

-------------------------HS---------------------HS-------------------------HS-----------------------

Annita não conseguia olhar para Ikki depois do ocorrido, se sentia culpada de certa forma, mas... Há quanto tempo o amava? Faria o possível e o impossível para fazê-lo feliz se ele a aceita-se. E como sonhava com isso... Quando Esmeralda os pegou, um misto de alegria e tristeza a invadiu. Alegria porque no fundo era isso o que ela realmente queria e tristeza porque se sentiu a pior das mulheres ao estragar um relacionamento tão belo como o dos dois. Depois de três anos... Três anos... Eles pareciam que haviam se entendido, que estavam bem. E então tudo aquilo aconteceu... Teve ímpeto de sair correndo, ir embora, mas depois pensou melhor... O mal já estava feito... E agora só tinha planos em sua cabeça.

- Ikki, eu vou fazer esquece-la. Ah se eu vou...

----------------HS---------------------HS------------------------HS---------------------------------

Mais cinco envelopes grandes haviam chego na cobertura do Dr. Kanon, mais cinco! E todos eles intitulavam um único nome: Shun Amamiya! Columbia, Yale, Stanford, Cambridge e New York Univercity... Além de claro, Harvard. Era incrível, como ele havia conseguido passar em todas? Um brilho de orgulho passou pelos olhos de Kanon. Saiu de seus pensamentos quando um jovem passou correndo e pegou os envelopes indo conferi-los. Não pôde deixar de abrir um imenso sorriso quando avistou o envelope da Columbia Univercity. O pai observava a tudo curioso.

- Columbia, hein? – Shun o olhou com um imenso sorriso.

- Sim pai, Columbia, eu andei pesquisando e é uma ótima faculdade, continua dentro das quatro gigantes, as instalações são perfeitas e ela conta com renomados professores, muitos deles se formaram por Harvard, assim acredito que o ensino não será diferente. – Fechou os olhos enquanto falava e passado alguns minutos se atreveu a abrir lentamente somente um olho observando o pai.

- Bem Shun, não posso deixar de parabeniza-lo, afinal, passou em seis faculdades, todas elas super renomadas... Mas... Harvard... – Kanon que encarava a janela que dava para a vista da grande metrópole se virou e olhou ternamente o filho.

– Bom, Columbia é uma grande universidade e acho que podemos pensar a respeito. – Shun se levantou correndo e foi abraçar o pai que por um momento ficou com os braços inertes sem saber o que fazer... Sorriu e retribuiu o abraço sinceramente. Confessava que não era a faculdade que ele queria, mas tinha que admitir que Harvard já havia dado problemas demais aos dois. Ficaram durante quatro meses sem se olharem até que Shun desistiu de convencê-lo e Kanon sentiu falta da insistência do filho. Além do mais, amava demais o caçula para ignorá-lo.

- Obrigada pai, não se arrependerá da sua decisão, eu prometo. – Olhou o pai com carinho e se retirou, levando consigo os envelopes das faculdades.

-----------------------HS----------------------HS-------------------------HS------------------------

- Oga, ele aceitou, vou para Columbia!!! – Shun ligou para Hyoga assim que o pai deu aval para ele entrar na faculdade.

- Eu te disse meu amor, eu te disse!!! Quando ele visse a quantidade de faculdades que te aceitaram não iria dizer não! Estou muito orgulhoso de você!

- E pensar que eu quase não consigo, me inscrevi em todas na última hora, já pensou se não tivesse dado tempo?

- Bom, mas você conseguiu, não é mesmo? E agora vamos juntos para Columbia!

- Er, bem, Oga, ainda falta convence-lo quanto ao curso. Ele quer que eu faça Direito e não Arquitetura.

- Ainda tem isso... Olha meu amor, não vamos desistir, eu prometo, lembra que eu te prometi que iria te ajudar a convencer o seu pai? Então, a faculdade já está resolvida, só falta o curso.

- Oga, só temos mais três meses, apesar de as aulas começarem daqui a quatro a faculdade exige que estejamos lá um mês antes, afinal temos que nos mudar para o alojamento, verificar a papelada, escolher as matérias... Ai, Oga, temos que conseguir!

- E iremos meu anjo, nós iremos, é uma promessa!

- Eu te amo Oga!

- Também te amo lindo, o que acha de a gente sair para comemorar?

- Adorei! Eu passo aí, ou você passa aqui?

- De jeito nenhum, você que passou nas seis faculdades, eu que tenho que te agradar. Passo aí as 19:00, tá?

- Bobinho! Estarei esperando! Bjos!

-----------------------HS---------------------HS----------------------------HS----------------------

A semana passou rápido para Hyoga e Shun que estavam literalmente correndo com os seus preparativos para o ingresso na faculdade. Kanon havia liberado uma grande quantia nas mãos de Shun para ele ver tudo. Não gostava de dar palpites em que fichário era melhor que outro. Ficou cuidando apenas das instalações, sabia que o filho dispensava luxo, mas era o seu herdeiro e devia ser tratado como tal. Escolheu um flat caro e luxuoso em um edifico que ficava de frente para a faculdade. Kamus por sua vez, participava e ajudava Hyoga a escolher tudo, desde o alojamento até as coisas mais banais e Shun lógico, sempre do lado do namorado o auxiliando em qualquer que fosse a coisa, tinha um gosto refinado e grande criatividade, escolhendo os móveis do quarto e papéis de parede. Quanto a Jabu, este parecia que havia morrido, ninguém o via desde o ocorrido na garagem de Hyoga. E era isso que o loiro temia, esse sumiço só poderia indicar que ele estava tramando algo...

Á tardinha foram à praia exaustos.

Desceram do carro, Shun pegou na mão do namorado e foram em direção ao mar. Pararam pertinho deste e começaram a observar o pôr-do-sol. A praia estava deserta e Hyoga se pôs a observar algo muito mais lindo que o pôr-do-sol. Shun o olhou sorrindo e o loiro começou a cantar baixinho, bem perto do ouvido de Shun.

Como um farol

Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim

Você tem um quê querubim

Tua pele tão doce tem mágica pra mim

Como um farol

Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim

Você tem um quê querubim

Tua pele tão doce tem mágica pra mim

Shun o encarava sorrindo totalmente corado, e deixou que a mão de Hyoga abraçasse a sua nuca.

Quero ser pra você

O teu bem bem maior

O teu mel é meu tudo de bom

Tenha dó

Parou e olhou para Shun... Como amava aquele olhar tão doce, tão sincero, a lua já se fazia visível e não havia ninguém para impedi-lo de continuar, nem mesmo Shun que sempre o parava na hora em que Hyoga mais o queria.

Quero ter de você

O mais puro desejo

Me perco em teus braços

Me da o teu beijo

Como mágica

Tomou os lábios de Shun com total desejo e ele não o parou, não o impediu, muito pelo contrário, cada vez mais aprofundava o seu beijo. Hyoga que estava por cima de Shun, ficou a contemplar o namorado e continuou:

Como um farol

Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim

Você tem um quê, querubim

Tua pele tão doce tem mágica pra mim

Como um farol

Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim

Você tem um quê querubim

Tua pele tão doce tem mágica pra mim

Uma lágrima saiu dos olhos de Shun molhando a areia da praia. Os corações acelerados... A expectativa do próximo passo, da próxima atitude. Hyoga estava fascinado com a beleza do seu anjo... Sim, do Seu anjo! Agora ele seria somente seu e de mais ninguém.

Quero ser pra você

O teu bem bem maior

O teu mel é meu tudo de bom

Tenha dó

Quero ter de você

O mais puro desejo

Me perco em teus braços

Me da o teu beijo

Como mágica

Hyoga tomou as mão de Shun levou as aos lábios e beijou com ternura aquela pele macia que tanto amava. Suspirou e vendo que não haveria resistência nenhuma por parte de Shun, o tomou para ele, o namorado se entregou totalmente ao amor de Hyoga, sem medo, sem receio, estava seguro. Agora um pertencia ao outo. Estavam entregues, algo que nunca havia acontecido com nenhum dos dois, algo mágico, estavam juntos, estavam felizes, estavam se amando mais do que qualquer ser humano seria capaz de amar. E como era bom ser tão amado, sentido os corações batendo, o tremor dos corpos, a sensação de um novo prazer. Nada os separaria, seriam capazes de fazer de tudo, enfrentar tudo e todos que os quisessem separar. O amor quando é sincero, é infinito!

Me abraça.. me dá prazer

Me acalma...

Lembrar você

Me acalma...

Lembrar você

Como mágica

Me abraça.. me dá prazer

Me acalma...

Lembrar você

Me acalma...

Lembrar você

Como mágica

CONTINUA


	10. O casamento!

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada, isto é somente uma fic de uma autora aloprada sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**O CASAMENTO**_

Desde o ocorrido no escritório de Ikki, este não se mostrava mais vivo, trabalhava o dia inteiro com o pai saindo altas horas da noite e após o serviço ia a qualquer bar que oferecesse uma Vodka decente. Acabava-se de beber e ficava se lamentando da mulher que havia perdido. E quando o bar o expulsava de tanto beber e importunar os clientes com as suas histórias, restava a Shun ir buscar o irmão e o levar para casa. Já estava virando um ritual, era todo dia a mesma coisa e Hyoga percebia o quão aflito o namorado ficava, muitas vezes até com olheiras decorrentes da péssima noite, pois ficava velando o irmão. Kanon em compensação, nada fazia para melhorar o estado do filho, vivia dizendo que se ele quisesse se acabar que ficasse a vontade.

Um dia no escritório, Ikki para variar chegou com olheiras enormes e uma terrível dor de cabeça, derivando da noite anterior. Porém quando olha na recepção algo estava diferente... Annita estava diferente... E como!

Os cabelos lisissimos que sempre ficaram presos em coques mal feitos, estavam brilhantes, com um novo corte desfiado que escorria desde o queixo, chegando ao quadril da moça. Os olhos que ficavam obscuros pelas lentes grossas dos óculos estavam libertos e agora se notava o quão verde eram. O rosto ganhou aspecto saudável graças a maquiagem perfeita que ela nunca havia usado, a cara sempre estava tão limpa, e agora, até a sombra fazia par com os ruivos cabelos que emolduravam a sua face. O corpo estava tão sensual, sempre usava roupas escuras e mais largas, calças que chegavam a cobrir o umbigo de tão altas e sapatos que pareciam botas de exército. Agora não, ela estava com um blazer preto, mas totalmente alinhado ao seu corpo, a saia justa tinha um comprimento que ia até o joelho e as pernas estavam cobertas por uma meia calça da cor pele e sapatos scarpim totalmente lustrosos. Estava literalmente linda, e os olhares de Ikki permaneceram sobre Annita, que fingia não ter visto o moço e continuava trabalhando normalmente.

Por um momento Ikki se sentiu intimidado perante tanta beleza, isso mesmo, intimidado. Nem com Esmeralda se sentia dessa maneira, mas Annita estava tão maravilhosa que ele achou por um momento que ela poderia ser inatingível!!! Respirou fundo e num súbito de coragem foi até ela.

- Bom, er, um bom dia Annita. – A moça levantou o seu olhar para Ikki e logo o abaixou, fazendo o garoto perder o ar.

- Bom dia Sr. Amamiya, tem uma reunião marcada para ás 14:00 com o seu pai, mas antes disso, existem processos que não foram finalizados e preciso somente da sue assinatura para poder libera-los, então se o Sr. puder prepara-los o mais rápido possível eu agradeço. – Sr, Amamiya?, o Senhor me ouviu?

Ikki estava com os olhos fechados, bem perto da moça, sentindo o agradável perfume que ela exalava quando foi tirado a força do transe.

- Hã? Ah, sim, finalizarei as seções o quanto antes...

- Seções? Acho que não me entendeu, são simples processos de divórcios, nada mais. Não existem Seções.

- Seções? Quem falou em seções? – Ikki tinha que manter a pose de machão.

- Bom, que seja, já está tudo em sua sala e acho melhor o senhor se apressar... Sr. Amamiya?

- Hã? Ah. Oi!

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o senhor, mas eu acho que é melhor começar a se concentrar, do contrário o Dr. Kanon vai aparecer em seu escritório gritando.

- Hunf, tudo bem, qualquer coisa estou lá dentro. – Se retirou, mas não pôde deixar de reparar quando a moça levantou para ir em direção á sala do Dr. Kanon levando o café e deu uma leve olhada por trás de Annita e suspirou com cara de safado.

Ficou o dia todo a observá-la da porta de vidro do seu escritório e até pelas coisas mais banais a chamava para auxiliá-lo. Estava totalmente encantado pela garota, e afinal, até quando iria ficar chorando por Esmeralda? Eles nunca haviam dado certo mesmo... E o destino estava tramando a seu favor, estava lhe dando uma nova chance de ser feliz e ele não iria desperdiçá-la. Criou coragem e foi até a mesa de Annita, parando mais uma vez para observá-la e fez o pedido.

- Você gostaria de sair comigo?

Expectativa total de Ikki, agora era ele quem estava entregue nas mãos de uma mulher, mas é lógico que ela aceitaria, ele era lindo, e ela gostava dele... Estava com a vitória nas mãos! Annita levantou seus olhos para Ikki o encarando e abaixou novamente, a voz saiu firme e decidida.

- Não!

-Não? Como não? Eu não entendo! – Ikki quase teve um enfarto ao ouvir a negativa da garota.

- Bom Sr. Ikki, como sabe, eu não misturo meu trabalho com a minha vida pessoal e acredito que o senhor deva fazer o mesmo. – A moça se mostrava impassível.

- Isso não justifica nada. E aquele beijo que aconteceu entre nós? O que foi aquilo?

A moça respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo.

- Algo que eu me arrependo profundamente! – E voltou a fazer as suas anotações.

Era difícil explicar o que havia sentido naquele momento, estava vermelho, púrpuro, roxo... Estava envergonhado e com raiva. Como podia uma mulher recusa-lo? Engoliu o gosto amargo da derrota e voltou para a sua sala.

Os dias que antecederam esses foram cada vez mais angustiantes. Era sempre o mesmo ritual, ele a convidava e ela negava. Todo santo dia, a mesma pergunta. Até que um dia Ikki cansou.

Annita tinha ido a sua sala para levar os processos do dia e cartas endereçadas a Ikki, que como sempre, quando a secretária entrou, ele a encarou com cobiça...

- Annita? Me responde uma coisa que eu quero saber há muito tempo?

- Claro!

- Por que me rejeita? – Ikki a encarava com uma expressão séria, porém serena.

- Eu não o rejeito!

- Como não? Jamais aceitou sair comigo! Eu não sei mais o que eu faço!

- Hum, bom, eu sei o que você pode fazer!

- Me diga então, o que eu faço? – Levantou ficando frente a frente com a garota e tomou-lhe uma das mãos nas suas.

- Não me trate como uma conquista qualquer! Sou uma garota séria, e não a sua conquista do mês!

- Jamais a trataria dessa maneira... E você sabe o por quê?

- Não? – A moça agora estava totalmente envergonhada.

- Já faz duas semanas que eu te convido para sair e você não aceita. Mas eu percebi que não foi somente a sua beleza que me chamou a atenção. A sua convicção em me rejeitar está me deixando louco!

- Bom, quanto a isso, eu nada posso fazer! – Ela fez menção de se retirar, mas Ikki a segurou pelo braço.

- Não é certo deixar um pobre coração que está apaixonado ser abandonado, não é?

- Apaixonado?

- Sim Annita, você me fez enxergar o quão estúpido eu sou com as mulheres. Com você será diferente, eu prometo.

- Posso pensar a respeito?

- Tem todo o tempo do Mundo.

------------------HS----------------------HS---------------------HS---------------------------------

Começaram a namorar, Ikki pela primeira vez estava namorando sério, com direito até a aliança de compromisso. Ele estava mudado, havia deixado a galinhagem de vez e suspirava pelos cantos só de ouvir o nome da garota. Estava feliz! Mas, Shun que de tudo assistia calado sabia que não seria bem assim. Ele estava feliz com a conquista, estava encantado pela beleza da garota e a insistência dela em lhe dizer não só fez com que aumentasse o seu interesse. Porém somente uma era a dona do seu coração e o que aconteceria quando ele a visse? Como se portaria? Estava segurando um convite de casamento em suas mãos e sabia que este encontro iria acontecer mais rápido do que ele imaginava.

------------------HS------------------------------HS------------------------------HS----------------

- Veja pai, o Julian e a Saori irão casar! – Shun ia em direção ao pai com o convite nas mãos.

- Até que enfim – Kanon sorveu um gole do café e voltou a atenção para Shun e para o convite. – Depois de cinco anos de namoro... Até que enfim Julian tomou coragem! Quando vai ser?

- Daqui a quatro dias, eles me chamaram para tocar na cerimônia.

- Ótima idéia, faz muito tempo que você não toca em casamentos.

- Pois é... Teria algum problema se eu levasse Hyoga comigo? Não gostaria de ficar sozinho lá!

- Sem problemas, além do mais, Ikki vai levar Annita com ele e não vai querer que você fique no pé dele.

- Papai!!! Eu não fico no pé do Ikki! – Os dois riram! – Bom, eu vou tomar um banho, tenho ensaio com a banda do Hyoga daqui a pouco.

- E quando vocês iram passar o repertório do casamento?

- Saindo do ensaio da banda eu vou encontrar com a Saori, ela vai me passar as músicas que ela quer.

- Tudo bem, bom ensaio então!

- Obrigada!

Kanon gostava de ver o filho interagindo com outras pessoas, tendo outros amigos. Ele sempre teve muitas pessoas o circulando, mas nunca manteve amizades com ninguém, era muito fechado. E então apareceu Hyoga e mudou isso, ficava muito feliz com a amizade dos dois, onde um estava, o outro também estava. Chegavam até a parecer... Será? Não, lógico que não! Mas era melhor ficar de olho, não iria agüentar se as suas suspeitas se confirmassem.

---------------------------HS------------------HS--------------------HS-----------------------------

Estacionou o carro em frente a uma mansão lindíssima e não pôde deixar de escapar um assovio de surpresa.

- Uau, como pode ser tão grande?

- Relaxa Oga, existem maiores do que essa. – Deu um selinho no namorado que continuava a olhar a residência. - Vêm, vamos entrar, Saori está nos esperando.

- Ela é o que da família?

- Sobrinha do meu pai. Ela é herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do Mundo.

- Mais até do que a do seu pai?

- Sim, ela consegue ser mais rica do que o meu pai. – Estendeu o dedo até a campainha e a tocou. Em instantes ela foi aberta por um mordomo careca de cara carrancuda.

- Sr. Amamiya. – Olhou Hyoga de cima até em baixo. – Amigo do Sr. Amamiya, queiram entrar.

- Obrigada Tatsume, onde se encontra Saori?

- Está no grande salão. Queiram me acompanhar! – Shun ia puxando Hyoga que olhava a tudo como se estivesse em um grande castelo.

A porta do grande salão foi aberta revelando milhares de pessoas que estavam por todos os lados. Garçons serviam petiscos e champanhes aos convidados. Hyoga quando viu a quantidade de pessoas voltou para trás puxando Shun junto com ele.

- Shun, eu não posso entrar lá! Não estou nem vestido a caráter! – Hyoga estava com uma calça jeans escura, sapatênis e uma camiseta pólo azul clara.

- Você está lindo! Agora vem, fica do meu lado que nada vai acontecer, relaxa!

- SHUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Uma garota com longos cabelos, pele branca e trajando um vestido de veraneio foi de encontro aos dois.

- Saori! Quanto tempo! – Abraçaram-se. – Nossa, como você cresceu, está tão lindo!

- Rs, obrigada, este é o meu amigo Hyoga.

- Prazer Hyoga, sinta-se a vontade.

- Achei que só você estaria aqui! – Shun disse olhando a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no salão.

- Que nada, o Julian teve a idéia de fazer aqueles casamentos em que as festas duram uma semana inteira... Não agüento mais tanta gente aqui!

Shun e Hyoga não puderam deixar de rir da cara de exausta que a moça apresentou.

- Shun – Saori disse em frente ao piano. – Me daria a honra?

- Claro que sim Saori! – A moça sorriu e chamou a atenção para si.

- Atenção á todos, eu gostaria de apresentar o meu primo, o Sr. Shun Amamiya que nos dará a honra de nos mostrar os seus dotes musicais.

Silêncio total. Shun se sentou em frente ao piano e começou a tocar diversas peças no instrumento deixando a sala em pleno silêncio, todos o olhavam e todos comentavam baixinho sobre o jovem que se apresentava. Hyoga que havia se sentado em um sofá que ficava próximo do piano escutava a tudo atentamente.

- Como ele toca divinamente, sou que se formou na Julliard.

- Pois é, e além de tudo é um lindo rapaz, qualquer moça que o tiver estará feita.

-Sim, além de ser lindo é um ótimo partido. Herdeiro de milhões de Yens. Soube que passou em oito universidades e inclusive elas brigaram entre si para te-lo.

Agora Hyoga, fez um biquinho de admiração e começou a rir baixinho, quanta besteira estva ouvindo...

- Sério? Fiquei sabendo que passou em nove e que Harvard foi recusada por ele. A Faculdade quis inclusive pagar para manter o jovem lá.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar a cerimônia do casamento, estou sabendo que uma legião de senhoras da sociedade irão apresentar as suas filhas solteiras a ele em uma tentativa de namoro ou quem sabe casamento!

Hyoga sentiu o rosto corar e o ciúme transpareceu em seu rosto. O que um monte de meninas oferecidas queriam com o seu anjo? O seu Anjo! Neste momento Shun terminou a sua apresentação e foi rapidamente puxado por um Hyoga descontrolado.

- O que foi Hyoga? O que aconteceu? – Shun se soltou da mão do namorado e parou de andar.

- Nada, nada demais! Só vamos embora daqui.

- Alguém te destratou, é isso? – Shun ameaçou voltar ao salão, mas foi impedido por Hyoga.

- Eu já falei que não foi nada, só quero ir embora.

- Tudo bem. – Vendo que não tinha alternativa, entrou no carro e foram embora. A viagem seguiu totalmente silenciosa. Quando pararam em frente ao apartamento de Shun, este se irritou.

- Escuta aqui Hyoga, você vai, ou não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Ta, tudo bem! – Hyoga bufou e contou sobre as conversas que tinha ouvido no salão sobre ele.

- Ah, Oga! Rs, eu não acredito que você ficou com ciúme daquelas senhoras.

- Eu não estou com ciúme! – Fez cara de mal para Shun que não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Não, imagina! Eu que imaginei coisas. – Enlaçou o pescoço do namorado. – Sabe, eu jamais iria me impressionar com nenhuma garota que me apresentassem, eu já tenho um namorado lindo!

- Desculpe Shun, fui imaturo. – Pegou na não do namorado e a beijou.

- Sem problemas, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, tudo bem?

- É por isso que eu te amo, sabia? – Shun sorriu e deram um beijo apaixonado.

----------HS-----------------HS----------------HS----------------------HS--------------------------

O dia do casamento chegou e com ele, Shun sabia que algo iria dar errado. Esmeralda era amiga de infância de Saori. Elas juntamente com Ikki cresceram juntos brincando enquanto os seus pais emendavam longas conversas. E o caçula tinha certeza que ela havia sido convidada, e estava com receio da atitude de Ikki. Suspirou e se dirigiu á Igreja tomando o seu lugar na pequena orquestra.

Ele estava lindo, de fraque, com a camisa social por baixo com babados na vertical, que também estavam presentes nas mangas, se sobressaindo sobre o fraque. Os cabelos estavam com um rabo baixo, ficando somente a parte da franja e laterais soltas.

Olhou para os músicos, fez um sinal com a cabeça e começou a tocar uma solene Ave Maria que fez com que todos olhassem o lindo garoto que estava tocando no piano.

Hyoga acompanhava o namorado com os olhos, estava sentado ao lado de Kanon e os dois vestidos de terno, Hyoga com um bege e Kanon com um Azul Marinho.

Ikki chegou logo após com Annita, que como sempre estava linda.

A Marcha Nupcial começou a ser tocada por Shun e todos os convidados se levantaram para saudar a noiva que chegava, sendo levada por Shion, seu padrinho que substituiu o seu avô que a garota havia perdido há pouco tempo atrás.

Um Julian observava do altar a sua noiva chegando e lágrimas corriam por seus olhos. Quando Saori foi entregue, os dois não seguravam mais o choro, estavam celebrando o amor, estavam celebrando uma nova vida a dois, estavam felizes.

Quando a cerimônia acabou, os convidados foram encaminhados para a festa que aconteceria no jardim da mansão de Saori. Shun, que já esperava por isso, foi cercado por dezenas de garotas acompanhadas de suas respectivas mães para serem apresentadas ao menino. Após cumprimentar todas educadamente se dirigiu a Hyoga.

- Ei, oi amor!

- Conseguiu se livrar delas?

- Sim, consegui! – O garoto estava totalmente corado.

- Vem cá! – Hyoga puxou Shun até um canto deserto e lhe roubou um beijo! – Você está lindo hoje!

- Rs, Oga! Vamos voltar, não podemos sumir assim do nada!

- Só depois de mais um beijo! – Shun deu uma gostosa risada e beijou o namorado.

Na festa, a orquestra agora entoava valsas e Shun voltou ao seu posto. O casal de noivos agora dançava no meio da roda que se formou e convidou os outros casais para dançar juntamente com eles, Ikki puxou Annita e começaram a valsar pelo salão. A presença de alguém chegando fez com que todos parassem para apreciar a silhueta que dava entrada no jardim.

Uma loira escultural com um longo vestido tomara-que-caia azul marinho, cabelos levemente presos em um coque super bem feito com algumas mechas caindo propositalmente pelos ombros, e uma elegância invejável.

Ikki e Annita que continuavam valsando, pararam quando a orquestra cortou a música pela metade e todos os músicos paravam para admirar aquela deusa. Shun que estava sentado ao piano colocou a mão na testa e soltou uma expressão de "Aí, isso não"! E então Ikki se virou e encarou com a boca aberta aquele sonho.

"Esmeralda..."

CONTINUA!

Gente... Altas emoções estão rolando!!!! Bom, obrigada pelos reviews e Dragonesa querida!!! Desculpa te fazer sofrer, mas vou dizer algo que vai te animar:

Você vai sofrer mais ainda!!! Rs, bincadeira, quer dizer, não é brincadeira, enfim!! Continue a acompanhar a fic, que prometo que não vai se arrepender, e Dani, Obrigada mesmo pelo toque, sabe como é, sou nova nesse negócio, nada como alguém experiente!!!

Bjokas a todos, inclusive os tímidos que continuam favoritando a fic e nada de deixar reviews!!!, Hunf, amo vocês do mesmo jeito!

Bjokas e até a 


	11. Descobertas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada! Fic sem fins lucrativos!**

**DESCOBERTAS**

Ela estava maravilhosa, entrou triunfante naquele jardim com tantos olhares sobre ela. Inclusive o olhar dele... Sua presença marcante fora capaz de parar a orquestra que tocava valsas repetidamente enquanto todos dançavam, mas ela foi capaz de parar também os casais animados. As moças que estavam presentes naquele casamento jogavam-lhe olhares de ódio, enquanto os homens faziam fila para dançar com aquela Deusa que surgiu do nada. Foi recebida com entusiasmo por Saori e após felicitar os noivos dançou com todos os moços que lhe estendiam a mão, em momento algum foi vulgar, muito pelo contrário, exalava uma classe, uma postura, que não era a sua comum.

Ikki não cansava de olhá-la, de admirá-la, estava encantado e não queria sair desse encanto jamais. Ao mesmo tempo, uma dor lhe invadiu o peito fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar que mantinha sobre a moça. Era uma dor chamada tristeza, um coração que fora quebrado estava agora sendo esmagado. E ele nada podia fazer para evitar. Annita olhava Ikki e olhava Esmeralda perplexa... O namorado não tirava os olhos da loira, chegou a pensar até que se fosse embora ele não sentiria a sua falta. Shun também do piano observava o irmão com mãos atadas, recorreu o olhar para Hyoga que levantando os ombros deixou claro que também não sabia o que fazer! Teve uma idéia e vendo que a pequena orquestra estava tocando animadamente, foi diminuindo a sua participação até conseguir se retirar. Fez sinal com a cabeça para Hyoga que o seguiu.

Annita que havia cansado de observar o namorado olhando Esmeralda não se conteve mais.

- Ikki? Precisamos conversar! – Olhou o namorado e dizendo sinceramente, retirou o anel de seu dedo e o entregou. Ikki a encarou não entendendo bem onde ela queria chegar.

- Me desculpe por tudo! Eu causei a separação de vocês dois, e isso muito me dói! Não quero mais causar sofrimentos. Este anel quem tinha que usar era ela e não eu. – Beijou Ikki e se levantou.

- Tem certeza disso Annita? Eu não sou de voltar atrás!

- Absoluta Ikki, seja feliz!

Ouviu uma linda música sendo tocada somente pelo piano e olhou para o irmão que com a cabeça fez sinal para que ele fosse atrás de Esmeralda. Ikki sorriu em agradecimento.

Viu Annita se retirar da festa e de um canto perto da fonte estava Esmeralda observando a festa. Seu olhar brilhava ao ver os noivos apaixonados dançando mais uma música romântica que era embalada pelo lindo som do piano. A lua já se fazia visível e o jardim agora tinha uma iluminação especial que tornava o rosto de Esmeralda mais belo do que Ikki jamais viu. Teve certeza absoluta que ela era o amor da sua vida e iria lutar para reconquistá-la, não importasse o que teria que fazer.

Um suspiro brotou do peito de Esmeralda, estava na hora de se retirar da festa... Olhou mais uma vez a lua no céu e o casal dançando, resolveu ir embora...

- Não dê mais nenhum passo que a distancie de mim!

Esmeralda olhou para trás e se espantou em ver Ikki vindo em sua direção. Olhou-o com ternura e amor, mas estava magoada demais para ouvir novamente as suas palavras.

- Não escutou o que eu disse? Eu falei que não quero que você dê mais um passo que a afaste da minha vida.

- Ikki, por que insiste nisso? Não vê que é tarde demais? Nós já sofremos tanto...

Esmeralda encarou o chão e Ikki veio por trás e enlaçou a sua mão, mas vendo que esta soltou e se encaminhava novamente para a saída, gritou com todo o seu fôlego:

- EU TE AMO! COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS, POR DEUS, COMO EU TE AMO!

- Ikki, por favor... Não faça isso comigo, eu não agüento mais as suas promessas que vai ser diferente, eu não consigo mais...

- E eu irei me martirizar todos os dias da minha vida por ter te perdido. Dê-me a minha vida de volta que você levou consigo, me devolve a minha alegria!

- Ikki... – Esmeralda soluçava e chorava, as lágrimas junto com o rosto corado a estavam deixando mais bela ainda.

- Você não sabe como é difícil isso para mim, estou passando por cima do meu orgulho, nunca falei isso para ninguém. Não vê que eu estou morrendo aos poucos sem você?

- Ikki, eu não consigo, ta bom? Eu só não consigo mais! No meu coração não tem mais lugar para tanto sofrimento! – Esmeralda se sentou em um banco e começou a enxugar as lágrimas amargas que caiam por seu rosto. Ikki se aproximou e segurando o seu queixo desabou:

- Só me dê mais uma chance! Não me negue isso! Pelo amor dos Deuses Esmeralda, Eu te amo! O que eu faço para você entender isso?

Esmeralda o encarou pela primeira vez naquela noite e então notou algo que jamais havia notado no rosto do seu amado.

- Ikki... Você está... Chorando?

- Não existe paz ou amor no meu Mundo se você estiver longe dele! Fica comigo para sempre! Diga-me que me ama também, e me deixa amá-la. Já sofremos tanto! Vamos dar uma chance para nós sermos felizes! Por favor, sem você... Não há vida!

Suspense... Esmeralda olhava para o jardim, enquanto Ikki tentava decifrar o que ela diria a seguir, foi surpreendido por um sorriso, e então ela se levantou e o puxou junto.

- Eu amo essa música, vamos dançar?

Ikki acenou com a cabeça e olhou em direção ao palco que desta vez não estava com uma orquestra e sim com um grupo de quatro garotos... Quatro garotos? Esmeralda viu a cara que Ikki fez e sorriu o puxando mais para o centro do jardim.

Amanheci sozinho, na cama um vazio!

Meu coração que se foi... Sem dizer se voltava depois!

Sofrimento meu! Não vou agüentar!

Se a mulher que eu nasci pra viver não me quer mais!

Foi com surpresa que Ikki olhou para Hyoga que estava com o microfone e este lhe dirigiu uma piscadela de incentivo.

Sempre depois das brigas, nós nos amamos muito!

Dias e noites a sós, o Universo era todos pra nós!

O que aconteceu, pra você partir assim?

Se te fiz algo errado perdão, volta pra mim!

Agora era Shun que olhava para o irmão e fez um sinal afirmativo com o dedão indicando que a garota estava no páreo.

Essa paixão é meu mundo!

Um sentimento profundo!

Sonho acordado um segundo que você vai ligar!

O telefone que toca, eu digo alô sem resposta...

Mas não desliga escuta o que eu vou te falar:

Ikki abraçou Esmeralda com tanta força, como se em qualquer momento, ela fosse se desfazer e iria embora novamente. As lágrimas, ele não escondia, muito pelo contrário deixava-as cair sobre o corpo da mulher amada.

No palco um certo Hyoga mirou Shun e cantou o mais alto que conseguia:

Eu te amo, e vou gritar, pra todo Mundo ouvir!

Ter você é meu desejo de viver!

Sou menino e teu amor, é o que me faz crescer.

E me entrego corpo e alma pra você!

Shun sorria e seus olhos brilhavam, aquela noite que era para ser um desastre, estava se tornando mágica.

Sempre depois das brigas, nós nos amamos muito!

Dias e noites a sós, o Universo era todos pra nós!

O que aconteceu, pra você partir assim?

Se te fiz algo errado perdão, volta pra mim!

- Esmeralda, volta pra mim?

Um beijo calou Ikki, mas desta vez um beijo repleto de amor, repleto de paixão! Não existia mais ninguém que iria ousar separar aqueles dois, o Universo estava girando para eles!

Essa paixão é meu mundo!

Um sentimento profundo!

Sonho acordado um segundo que você vai ligar!

O telefone que toca, eu digo alô sem resposta...

Mas não desliga escuta o que eu vou te falar:

- Eu te amo! – A palavra saiu tão doce dos lábios de Esmeralda que se Ikki não estivesse abraçado a ela, teria caído no chão. Sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia!

- E eu te amo com a intensidade e leveza da minha alma! Te quero para sempre!

- Você já tem! – E beijaram-se novamente.

--------------HS--------------------HS--------------------HS--------------------HS-----------------

- Ufa, Oga, achei que não iríamos conseguir. – Shun e os garotos estavam desmontando os instrumentos para irem embora.

- É, mas valeu a pena! E pensar que eu quase fui multado por alta velocidade para ir buscar tudo, mas valeu a pena.

- Ei amigos, estamos indo embora!

- Ok! Shiriu e Seiya, obrigado, não sei o que faríamos sem vocês.

- Que isso Shun, comida, festa e música eu to dentro!

- Rs, Seiya, só você mesmo!

- Shun, eu vou levar os garotos embora então! Depois eu te ligo!

- Tudo bem, boa noite Oga! – Se aproximou de Hyoga sem levantar suspeitas e soltou um Eu te amo em seu ouvido!

Hyoga ficou olhando o namorado ir de encontro ao pai. Céus, como amava Shun! Se desviou de seus pensamentos e olhou para a multa que estava no seu bolso.

"É padrinho, acho que você vai ter um treco!"

Riu e ajudando Seiya e Shiriu a levar tudo embora, se retirou da festa.

-------------HS-----------------HS----------------HS-----------------HS----------------------------

Enquanto isso no hospital, paramédicos davam entrada com três vítimas, uma delas, um bebê com sete meses de vida, todos eles sofreram uma tentativa de assalto e como se recusaram a sair do carro o mesmo foi fuzilado atingindo a todos.

Dr. Kamus junto com os Drs. Shaka e Mu se apressaram em socorrer as vítimas, mas era o bebê que mais os preocupava...

- Teremos que fazer uma cirurgia nele para extrair a bala, mas antes eu tenho que sedá-lo...

- E qual o problema Dr. Kamus? – Shaka olhava o médico apreensivo.

- Eu não sei medicá-lo, é tão pequeno... Precisamos de um pediatra aqui. Quem está de plantão?

- A Dra. Marin já foi embora e o Dr. Dhoko não veio hoje.

- Pensa Kamus, pensa!!! Já sei, o Milo vai dar entrada quando?

- Acho que ele acabou de entrar no lugar da Dra. Marin, como o Dhoko não veio ele está cobrindo!

- Mandem chama-lo agora!

- Mas o Dr. Milo falou que jamais entraria novamente no P.S.

- Tudo bem Dr. Mu, tudo bem! Eu vou buscá-lo!

E Kamus saiu correndo por entre os corredores em direção do Dr. Milo, ele era a sua única salvação.

- Agora diga Ahhh pro tio Milo!

- Ahhh!

- Isso, bom garotinho! Agora nós vamos e... Kamus?

- Milo... Preciso da sua ajuda... AGORA!

- Kamus, o que aconteceu?

- Estou com um bebê de sete meses, vítima de assalto, está com uma bala alojada no abdômen e eu preciso de você lá comigo!

- Com licença - fez sinal para que a mãe do seu paciente aguardasse e a mesma assentiu que tudo bem. – Kamus, você sabe quantos quilos ele têm?

- Não Milo, não pensei em nada disso.

- Tudo bem, vamos vê-lo.

A sua visão se confrontou com o seu maior medo. A sala do P.S. foi aberta por Kamus e Milo travou. Não dava um único passo para frente e para trás. Kamus percebendo foi até ele.

- Milo, Milo, acorda, isso não é hora! Agora não!

- Tudo bem, eu estou bem, só me dê um minuto!

- MILO, NÓS NÃO TEMOS UM MINUTO!

Kamus pegou Milo pelos braços e o agitava pelos ombros em uma tentativa de fazê-lo acordar.

- Onde ele está?

- Vem comigo!

Kamus levou Milo até a criança e ele a examinou cuidadosamente. Em seguida a entubou e passou para Kamus a quantidade de sedativo que deveria ser usada. Assim que recebeu as dosagens, levou o bebê para a cirurgia e conseguiu salva-lo.

-------------HS-------------HS----------------HS-----------------HS--------------------------------

Milo aguardava em frente a sala de cirurgia com os braços cruzados e olhar aflito. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não se confrontava com os horrores do P.S. e isso era assustador. Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por Kamus.

- Vamos então?

- Vamos, eu já terminei o meu plantão de hoje. – Milo continuava assustado.

- Ei, Milo, escute! Você fez o que era certo, você salvou uma vida! Estou muito orgulhoso de você, foi preciso muita coragem para fazer o que você fez!

- Oh Kamus! – E chorando abraçou o amado que o confortou em seus braços.

------------------HS--------------HS-----------------HS-------------------HS-----------------------

No carro de Kanon a volta estava sendo mais demorada do que de costume. Estavam no carro o motorista Keiji, Shun e o pai, que estranhamente estava muito quieto. Ikki havia saído com Esmeralda e provavelmente não voltaria esta noite.

- Sabe Shun, como um bom Advogado que eu sou, sei muito bem conhecer uma pessoa psicologicamente sem ela perceber.

- Sim, eu acredito nisso. – Shun que estava morrendo de sono continua a encarar a janela.

- E muitas vezes nos surpreendemos aplicando táticas que usamos nos tribunais contra as próprias pessoas da nossa família.

Shun agora encarava o pai em uma tentativa de decifrar o que ele queria dizer com tudo isso.

- Pai, poderia me dizer o porquê dessa conversa?

- Bom, digamos que eu andei recolhendo as provas de um crime e agora já posso apontar um suspeito.

- O que quer dizer? – Shun não estava gostando nada disso.

- Há, chegamos, vamos entrar e então eu lhe direi o que quero dizer com tudo isso.

Abriu a porta do carro saindo e Shun logo atrás dele. Entraram no elevador em silêncio, chegando até o apartamento.

Tudo estava escuro e silencioso, Kanon liberou os poucos empregados que ainda estavam trabalhando e direcionou Shun até uma sala, entrou e a trancou.

- E os suspeitos são dois. – O olhar de Kanon poderia matar até o mais bravo dos homens.

- O Primeiro é você, e o segundo... É HYOGA! – Bateu na mesa com força fazendo Shun se assustar com o grito.

- Recebi este envelope hoje cedo, e o que é isso? São fotos suas e do Hyoga juntos demais para simples amigos.

Shun tomou o envelope da mão do pai e começou a ver as fotos, eram várias, dele e de Hyoga, se beijando, tomando sorvete, andando na praia. Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Somente um nome lhe veio a cabeça.

- JABU! – Shun gritou mais alto do que desejava e o pai continuava a lhe lançar o olhar mortal.

- E HOJE... O QUE FOI AQUILO QUE EU VI HOJE?

- Calma Pai, não grite, eu posso explicar!

-EXPLICAR? EXPLICAR? COMO OUSA, EU VI ELE CANTANDO PARA VOCÊ! SÓ AUMENTOU AS MINHAS SUSPEITAS.

-EU O AMO! – Tapou a boca na hora em que falou, pois se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

-AMA? VOCÊ O AMA? VOCÊ DEVIA TER VERGONHA! EU TENHO VERGONHA DE VOCÊ!

- VERGONHA DE EU AMAR? VERGONHA DEVIA TER O SENHOR DE ACUSAR PESSOAS INOCENTE E MANDÁ-LAS PARA A CADEIA, DEIXANDO LIVRES AQUELES ARISTOCRÁTAS QUE COMETEM BARBARIDADES, E TUDO POR DINHEIRO!

- CALE ESSA BOCA! – Kanon soltou um dolorido tapa no rosto do filho, que caiu devido a potência do golpe. Sentou no chão e passando a mão pelo rosto começou a chorar.

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você fez

Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao

meu coração

Eu não vou me permitir

Eu não vou cair aos pedaços

que nem você caiu

Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca me deixar

chegar até esse ponto

Kanon olhou para trás e visualizou o filho chorando sentidamente. Suspirou e verteu uma lágrima que desceu do seu rosto.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get

hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone

around me

Because of you I am afraid

Por sua causa

Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim eu não me machuco

Por sua causa

Eu acho difícil confiar

Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta

Por causa de você

Eu tenho medo

- Você sempre achou que sabia o que era melhor para mim. Mas é mentira, você nunca se importou.

Shun falava soluçando e Kanon não se atrevia a olhá-lo.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Eu perco meu caminho

E não leva muito até você mencionar isso

Eu não posso chorar

Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos

Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada

Todos os dias da minha vida

Meu coração não pode quebrar

Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar

- Você nunca perguntou os meus sonhos, os meus desejos, quis fazer de mim uma réplica sua. MAS EU NÃO SEREI, EU NÃO SEREI!

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get

hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone

around me

Because of you I am afraid

Por sua causa

Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim eu não me machuco

Por sua causa

Eu acho difícil confiar

Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta

Por causa de você

Eu tenho medo

- E sabe por que eu não vou ser? POR QUE EU TENHO NOJO!

Shun gritava e chorava e Kanon não se mexia, não o olhava, deixava ele simplesmente falar tudo o que queria.

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Eu assisti você morrer

Eu ouvi você chorar

Toda noite no seu sono

Eu era tão jovem

Você deveria saber mais e, não simplesmente contar

Com o meu apoio

Você nunca pensou nos outros

Você só viu sua dor

E agora eu choro

No meio da noite

Pela mesma coisa

- EU SÓ QUERO SER FELIZ, VIVER EM PAZ, SE É COM O HYOGA OU NÃO, NÃO ME IMPORTO! MAS ME DEIXE SER FELIZ!

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get

hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Por causa de você

Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro.

Por causa de você

Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo

Por causa de você

Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim

Por sua causa

Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está

vazia

- SAIA DA MINHA VIDA!!!!!!!! – Gritou desesperado em uma tentativa de se libertar de tudo o que lhe incomodava.

- Não Shun, você irá sair da minha. Amanhã você vai para Harvard.

- COMO PÔDE? VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO!

- Eu jamais deixei a sua matrícula de lado em Harvard, muito pelo contrário, desde que você passou ela já está feita. Eles têm ótimos cursos de verão, você vai gostar e um dia irá me agradecer por isso.

Saiu trancando a porta por trás de si e acordou todos os empregados.

- Ele não sai e ninguém entra, é uma ordem. Somente entraram aqui com a minha permissão. Kiza? Arrume todas as roupas dele em malas e deixe no próprio quarto. Amanhã lhes darei as coordenadas do que fazer.

- Sim, senhor Kanon.

Na sala totalmente escura, Shun chorava sem parar, soluçava e gritava a sua desgraça.

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid

Because of you

Por sua causa

Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está

vazia

Por sua causa

Eu tenho medo

Por sua causa

CONTINUA


	12. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada! Fic sem fins lucrativos!**

**DESPEDIDAS**

- Senhor Kanon, as malas já estão dentro do carro.

- Obrigado, Keiji já está pronto?

- Sim senhor, está terminando de encher o tanque do carro.

- Chame-o aqui, irei precisar de sua ajuda.

- É pra já!

Após a empregada se retirar, Kanon foi até a sala em que deixou Shun trancado e colocou o ouvido na porta em uma tentativa de ouvir algo. O filho do outro lado da porta fazia a mesma coisa.

- O senhor me chamou?

- Sim Keiji, preciso que me ajude a levar Shun até o carro, ele está nervoso e acredito que sozinho não irei conseguir.

- Tudo bem senhor.

Shun que estava ouvindo tudo atentamente se escondeu atrás da porta, em uma tentativa de quando eles a abrissem ele sairia sem que ninguém o visse. Olhou para a mesa em que se encontrava um copo com suco e bolachas em um vidro. Estava morrendo de fome mas acreditava que algum sedativo deveria ter sido colocado, então achou melhor não arriscar. A porta se abriu e o garoto prendeu a respiração.

- Onde ele se meteu? Keiji, olhe no banheiro!

Shun saiu lentamente de trás da porta e correu até a sua saída.

- Ali está ele, pegue-o Kenji, não deixe que ele fuja.

O garoto chorava de nervoso e sua Mama ouvia tudo da cozinha e chorava também pelo sofrimento de Shun. Quando ele chegou a porta da saída, a mesma se mostrou trancada e ele começou a chorar mais alto ainda.

Keiji o pegou por trás e Shun começou a se debater. Kanon foi ajudar o empregado e eles conseguiram levar ele até a limusine, a trancando de modo que ele não poderia sair de jeito nenhum.

O motorista suspirou de tristeza, mas ele tinha que obedecer ordens, não viu que estava sendo seguido por um garoto que pilotava uma motocicleta lentamente para não ser notado.

Hyoga tocou a campainha do apartamento e logo Mama apareceu da janela mandando ele i embora rápido. O menino não sabia o que fazer, mas se escondeu e ficou esperando Mama descer.

- Hyoga, pelos Deuses que você apareceu!

- Mama, por que está chorando? O que aconteceu?

- Shun... Eles levaram o meu menino embora! Ele foi forçado!

- Shun? Me diz Mama, para onde o levaram? – Hyoga soltava lágrimas pelos olhos claros.

- Para o aeroporto, eu ouvi algo sobre Harvard, eles estão levando o meu menino!!!

Hyoga olhou para a velha senhora, pegou o seu carro e acelerou em uma tentativa de alcançá-lo, não levariam o seu anjo embora, não mesmo.

- Shun, meu amor, tenha fé, estou chegando!

---------------HS---------------HS------------------HS----------------HS---------------------------

- KEIJI, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ABRE ESSA PORTA, POR FAVOR!

- Shun, eu não posso. Você sabe que eu não posso.

- KEIJI, NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO, VOCÊ ME CONHECE DESDE QUE EU NASCI, POR FAVOR! ME AJUDA!

- Shun, querido, eu não posso! – Keiji estava em dúvida sobre o que fazia.

- KEIJI, E FOSSE O SEU FILHO? E SE ESTIVESSEM FAZENDO ISSO COM ELE?

- Ah Shun! – O motorista encostou o carro e abriu a porta fazendo com que o garoto saísse desesperado e o abraçasse.

- Keiji, obrigado, você salvou a minha vida!

- VAI PARANDO AGORA!

Não viram quando a motocicleta se aproximou e o piloto os abordou.

- JABÚ!!!! O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO?

- HAHA, VOCÊ LOGO VAI DESCOBRIR, VAI SUBINDO NA MOTO, VAI!

- KEIJI!! AVISE HYOGA, AVISE O MEU IRMÃO, QUALQUER UM!

- NÃO VAI AVISAR NADA.

Sacou um revólver e atirou contra o peito do motorista que caiu na mesma hora.

-KEIJI!!! JABU SEU MONSTRO!!!

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO VIU O MONSTRO. VAI, SOBE!

Shun subiu na moto com resistência, não queria deixar Keiji do jeito que ele estava. E então ele viu o carro de Hyoga vindo em sua direção. Este quando avistou Jabu, sacou o celular e discou para Ikki que informou que já estava indo com a polícia. Hyoga saiu do carro e foi até Jabu.

- JABU! SOLTA ELE AGORA!

- HYOGA ELE ESTÁ ARMADO!

- É ISSO MESMO, EU ESTOU ARMADO E SE EU FOSSE VOCÊ EU ME AFASTAVA, DO CONTRÁRIO EU VOU COMER ESSE SEU NAMORADINHO AQUI NA SUA FRENTE.

- TUDO BEM JABU, TUDO BEM. VAMOS CONVERSAR, VOCÊ VAI SE ENCRENCAR, SOLTA ELE.

- JÁ AVISEI HYOGA, EU NÃO VOU SOLTAR!

- JABU, NÓS NOS CONHECEMOS HÁ TANTO TEMPO, POR QUE VOCÊ QUER SE COMPLICAR DESTA MANEIRA? SOLTA ELE E VAMOS CONVERSAR CIVILIZADAMENTE.

- EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAS CIVILIZADAS, EU QUERO O SHUN! EU AMO ELE, E NÃO VOCÊ!

- Jabu, olha, se você realmente me ama, então por que quer me matar? Por que você quer me machucar?

Jabu encarou os olhos de Shun e um misto de raiva e arrependimento brotaram do seu coração. Colocou o polegar no queixo de Shun e começou a acariciá-lo.

- Ei, jamais diga isso, eu nunca irei te machucar.

- Então por que não me deixa ir com o Hyoga? Me solte, esqueça essa besteira.

Nesse momento a polícia chegou junto com Ikki e cercaram Jabu, Shun e Hyoga.

- Eu me ferrei não é? – Jabu ria nervoso da situação.

- Não, não se ferrou, olha, eu vou convencer o meu pai a te defender, ele é um ótimo advogado, você vai sair logo.

- O que eu não faço por você?

Levantou as mãos e soltou Shun que correu ao encontro de Hyoga.

- EU FAÇO TUDO POR VOCÊ! MAS DESDE QUE VOCÊ FIQUE COMIGO!

Mirou Hyoga e atirou contra ele, os policiais atiraram em Jabu cinco vezes o fazendo cair ao chão.

Hyoga olhou para o seu peito e nada viu, nenhum sangue, nenhum hematoma. Jabu havia errado o tiro, ele estava vivo.

- SHUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - O grito de Ikki o acordou do susto e fez com que ele visse a sua frente o seu anjo caindo com uma grande mancha de sangue no peito.

- SHUNNNNN!!!!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga correu até Shun e o segurou em seus braços. Este ainda contava com meia consciência. Olhou para Hyoga e acariciou o seu rosto.

- Eu... te amo... Sabia? Engraçado, quando a gente ama alguém... fazemos loucuras... não é mesmo Oga? Ai!!

- Shiiii, não fale nada, somente se concentre em mim, você irá ficar bem, certo? Ainda temos uma vida inteira pela frente, vamos estudar juntos, vamos até casar.

- Rs, você é tão lindo... Oga... Não esqueça nunca... que eu... te amo demais... Siga em frente, não olhe para trás jamais... Eu estou indo... Embora... Não fique triste...

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS, EU PRECISO DE UM PARAMÉDICO AQUI! Não Shun, não diga isso, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, não se vá, nunca!!!

-Gosto tanto dos seus olhos, me trazem paz...

- Shun, não, você é a minha vida, não me deixe, po favor, não me deixe.

A mão de Shun desfaleceu juntamente com ele que fechou aqueles olhos para sempre.

- SOMOS PARAMÉDICOS, VAMOS AJUDÁ-LO, SOLTE ELE!

- ELE SE FOI, ELE SE FOI, ELE ME DEIXOU!! – Hyoga chorava, se descabelava, não deixava ninguém chegar perto do corpo de Shun.

- HYOGA!!! – Ikki foi até ele e o retirou a força do corpo de Shun. – ACALME-SE HYOGA, ACALME-SE. – Ikki que também chorava, abraçou Hyoga com força fazendo ele se acalmar.

- IKKI, ELE ME DEIXOU! A MINHA VIDA ACABOU IKKI!!! O QUE EU VOU FAZER AGORA?

- HYOGA!!!! – Ikki que estava com o loiro visualizou uma outra limusine vindo com o seu pai e se adiantou até ela.

- DESGRAÇADO!!! – Gritou arrancando o pai a força do carro. – VOCÊ O MATOU, DESGRAÇADO! TUDO POR UM CAPRICHO SEU! EU TE ODEIO.- Desferiu um soco no rosto do pai que não se cansava de chorar.

- SHUN? COMO? NÃO PODE SER! – Kanon agora se desesperou e foi até o corpo do filho.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A TOCAR NELE! SAIA! – Ikki gritou e Kanon se afastou, enxugou o rosto e voltou para o carro.

A chuva começou a cair molhando a todos que presenciaram aquele momento de dor e angústia, e Hyoga após a confirmação da morte de Shun não saia do lado do corpo daquele que um dia lhe deu tantas felicidades.

Voa minha ave

voa sem parar

viaja pra longe

te encontrarei em algum lugar

O enterro foi feito em um bonito campo que lembrava um jardim, com flores das mais variadas espécies e todos os que o amavam estavam lá.

Permeneço em ti

como sempre foi

mais perfeito e mais fiel

mesmo sozinho eu sei

que estas perto de mim

quando triste olho pro ceu

Hyoga chegou acompanhado de Ikki e Natássia e chorava sentido, havia perdido algo de si, havia perdido a sua maior razão de viver. Se encostou ao lado do caixão de Shun e continuou com a sua dor, com o seu luto.

quando eu ti vi

o sonho aconteceu

quando eu ti vi

meu mundo amanheceu

Kanon foi na direção de Hyoga e não se atreveu a falar nada, foi Hyoga quem falou.

- Ele queria ser Arquiteto sabia? E quando ele sorria era como se mil estrelas enfeitassem o céu escuro. Ele amava a vida. E não se queixava de nada. Tudo sempre estava bom e perfeito.

Mas voce partiu sem mim

e sei que estas em algum jardim

entre as flores

- Ah Shun! Você foi um anjo que caiu do céu para iluminar a minha vida, mas eu sei que algum dia você voltará a ilumina-la e desta vez para sempre.

anjo meu tao amado anjo

bem sei que estas

e eu dobrando sono

ei de acordar

para teus olhos ver uma vez mais!

- Pelo menos, o que me conforta é saber que você jamais me abandonará, irá ficar para sempre a me velar e então quando eu fechar os olhos e tudo escurecer, me lembrarei da luz dos teus olhos.

**O verdadeiro amor espera uma vez mais!**

- E quando a vida me trazer situações difíceis, me lembrarei dos seus conselhos e quando eu entristecer, lembrarei da sua gostosa gargalhada.

quando eu ti vi

o sonho aconteceu

quando eu ti vi

meu mundo amanheceu

quando eu ti vi

o sonho aconteceu

quando eu ti vi

meu mundo amanheceu

- Vou seguir a minha vida, sei que gostaria que eu fizesse isso, mas sempre com você em minha lembrança e em meu coração.

Mas voce partiu sem mim

eu sei estas em algum jardim

entre as flores

- TE AMO PARA SEMPRE!

Depositou o seu rosário no túmulo daquele ser amado e se retirou, com a promessa de jamais olhar para trás e seguir em frente, respeitando assim o último desejo do seu anjo, que partiu para um céu bem mais colorido do que a Terra.

"E espere por mim, pois eu não te deixei e sei que você também não, só iremos ficar sem se ver por algum tempo."

Hyoga foi para Columbia e se formou, quando voltou, assumiu o Hospital e fez o que Shun mais gostaria que ele fizesse, ele salvou vidas, e muitas!

Kanon sumiu, deixando a presidência com Ikki, que transformou a fortuna da família em bem aos pobres. Advoga em prol dos pobres que não tem a quem recorrer.

Esmeralda ficou junto dele e casaram-se com direito a uma grande festa, desta vez, sem o piano, que foi coberto por um lençol branco, em homenagem á Shun, que segundo Ikki, seria como se ele estivesse tocando para eles.

Kamus e Milo assumiram-se e também casaram, mudaram-se para a França e nunca mais se ouviu falar deles.

Shun, que do alto tudo via, contava os dias para rever o seu amor eterno. Afinal o verdadeiro amor espera uma vez mais e mais quantas se fizerem necessárias.

FIM

Bom, pra quem foi atento aos detalhes pôde reparar que em diversos momentos eu fiz citações de filmes como o Casamento do meu melhor amigo(cenas como a Esmeralda dirigindo, ela ligando para o Ikki) Legalmente Loira (quando ela cita o papel rosa com cheirinho) e ao Everwody (um seriado lindo que passava na Warner em que o protagonista toca piano, inclusive a cena na garagem aconteceu quando a Madisson levou ele para assistir ao ensaio e o guitarrista ficou se exibindo para ela e então o Efram mudou a música tornando-a linda.), na cena em que a Esmeralda entra na festa, eu gostaria que fosse surpresa, ela ligaria para o Ikki e passaria a descrevê-lo e então eles terminariam a festa dançando do mesmo jeito, mas preferi fazer a entrada dela ao estilo "Para Sempre Cinderela" com todos os olhares sobre ela, quanto aos dotes do Shun, posso dizer que são todos experiências próprias (sim, eu sou culta, faço Direito, jogo Vôlei, toco piano, inclusive a peça citada a Nocturne é uma que eu gosto de tocar muito e pra quem já ouviu pode constatar que ela realmente acalma.

Agora quanto aos capítulos que ficaram com um ár Songfic, são músicas que eu adoro e que achei que combinavam com as ocasiões. Destaque para a Strani Amore e para a do Cazuza que da título á Fic. A música que o Hyoga canta no ensaio da banda é de minha autoria.

Obrigada pelos reviews e o que dizer... Eu chorei muito!!! Vou ficar um tempo sem escrever fics, to traumatizada... Bjos!

Agradecendo a Alkimedes, Dani, Dragonesa, Elis! Bjos Keridas! e Obrigada pelo apoio.


End file.
